Chizuru
by ills
Summary: Usagi/Vegeta. A collection of one-shots and drabbles ranging from romantic to downright tragic. Revolving around Usagi and Vegeta in all their forms.
1. Time

_Disclaimer: I own a couple of things but Sailor Moon and Dragon Ball Z aren't one of them. I wish I did though.. Usagi and Vegeta oh my…_

Chizuru: _**Japanese**_: _A thousand cranes_

**Chizuru **

_Theme: Time_

Usagi was sound asleep lying in the bed that she shared with her husband every night while cradling her sleeping children in either arm. Vegeta glanced down at his family from his position, standing at the foot of the bed. His eyes filled with amusement as he watched his daughter Rini start to suck on the end of her furry brown tail while his son Trunks continuously clasped and unclasped his tail from his mother's upper arm.

He sighed longingly, wanting nothing more than to embrace his mate and children.

His family.

Without a doubt the great sayjin prince knew that if his past self could get a glimpse of him today he would think that he'd gone soft. But, the truth was that he'd gained strength from loving Usagi and his children. They'd given him a reason to live and a reason to protect this planet.

That is why Vegeta had trapped himself in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to train his body in seclusion for a year, preparing for the battle with the androids.

What he hadn't expected that in that year he would be driven mad.

Not with the desire to become stronger than Kakarott as he thought he would be but with the strange absence of his family and mate. Usagi had only given birth to his children only a mere four months ago but in that time he'd become… attached to the brats.

And Usagi… God, it had been madness without her.

With every punch he'd remember her scent.

With every kick he'd remember her voice.

With every jab he'd remember the softness of her skin.

He couldn't keep from thinking of her and actually found himself wishing that his year of training would be over sooner than later.

Vegeta couldn't even contain his joy when the last speck of sand tumbled down the hour glass singling his freedom.

Without even thinking about it he burst through the door, ignoring the curious looks he was getting from the rest of the z-fighters. As Kakarott began to question him on his training he pushed past him and dove off the edge of Kami's lookout, heading for the house he shared with his mate and brats.

When he opened the front door he expected them to be awaiting his arrival, longing for him as he'd done for them. But, instead he found them all napping on his bed. He half chuckled at his own forgetfulness as he remembered that it had only been a mere twenty-four hours for them.

Vegeta couldn't be sure how long he watched them before Usagi eyes fluttered opened. He watched as her graze shot down to check both of their children before scanning the room and finding him. Her eyes soften as they met his.

"Vegeta your back… I've missed you so much." Her voice was barley above a whisper as she spoke to him but it echoed through his mind causing his heart to throb painfully in his chest.

'I miss you too,' He mentally replied not having the courage to say the words aloud.

Usagi smiled brightly at him as he smirked down at her as he crawled on the bed to lie down next to his family.

--

**An: Hey y'all.. I hope you liked it.. I have the next four drabbles planned out and just to let you know all the drabbles will be individual one shots. **

**If you guys have any ideas for themes please leave them in your reviews! **

**Well I'm off to work on Obsession, please leave me a review! **

**ills**


	2. Destruction

_Disclaimer: It makes me depressed to admit it but sadly I don't own Vegeta's sexy ass. To clarify I don't own either Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z. _

_Theme: Destruction_

He'd come to this world with every intention of destroying it and as Sailor Moon she couldn't allow this to come to pass.

As their war waged on she couldn't help but sympathize with his plight. Usagi hadn't know how or why it had happened but with each blow they exchanged as their skin rubbed up against each other snippets of memories flashed in her mind.

His memories.

Clearly she saw the abuse he received as a child from the unmerciful tyrant he worked under and how he longed to be free. Her heart throbbed painfully in her chest as the memories played in her mind like a film.

She watched him grow up before her very eyes.

Frezia had made him come to Earth.

He'd been different from every enemy she'd face in the past and with a flick of his wrist he'd disposed of all of her Senshi along with Tuxedo Kamen. For the life of her she couldn't figure out why he didn't just finish her off. He was far more powerful than Usagi could ever imagine being and his strength and ki control outweighed her magical powers.

It seemed like he was taunting her.

"Sailor Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" Eternal Sailor Moon yelled sending an onslaught of magically energy at her foe. While smirking he watched her attack coming straight at him and with a laugh he rose up his hand and used a small ki attack to deflect her powers. "Pathetic," His voice traveled up her spine as she fell to the ground.

Usagi's energy had been drained and she had to fight just to keep her transformation intact. Desperately her hands searched the ground around her, trying to find anything she could use for a weapon as she watched the taller sayjin begin to approach her. Fear clouded her mind with each step he took towards her.

Sailor Moon had tasted death one too many times but she felt that this time would be different. That there would be no coming back and what frightened her is she welcomed it. She wanted her death to come by his hands.

Usagi's little gloved fingers wrapped themselves around the first solid object that they had come into contact with. When she spared it a glance she noticed that it was the cane that her boyfriend wielded in battle. With a silent apology she ripped it out of his cold hands and without a second thought plunged into the heart of the man that stood before her.

When she found the courage to look into his face she found instead of an expression of pain he wore his typical smirk. He wrapped his gloved hand over hers, "Just a little deeper." He said as he helped her push the cane further into his body.

Blood fell out of the corners of his mouth as his smirk transformed into a smile.

"Vegeta!" Usagi yelled as she tried to unsuccessfully pull the cane out of his body. 'What have I done?!?' She screamed as she watched him fall to the ground.

Usagi ran to his side and placed his head on her lap. "Please… don't… I didn't mean to." Tears fell down her face and he stared at her absolutely perplexed. 'The female race of this planet is an enigma.'

Tears continued to flow out of her eyelids as she watched Vegeta's spirit leave this world. Guilt plagued the young girl and without a second thought she lifted the warrior's head from her lap and walked over to her Senshi of Wind. Her tiny fingers wrapped around the hilt of Sailor Uranus's sword and on trembling limbs made her way back to Vegeta's fallen body.

She didn't know why but in the hour and thirty minutes that she had fought against the sayjin she'd felt more alive she had in all the years she'd resided on this green planet. And in some strange way found herself adoring the man that she battled.

She knew what she had to do.

Usagi bent over his fallen body and kissed Vegeta's bloody lips before she drove the sword deep in her heart. Not giving this world, her friends or her boyfriend a single thought as all her mind, body and soul now belong solely to the man who lay dead in front of her.

Usagi's body collapsed on top of his.

Prince Vegeta had come to this planet to destroy it but instead he had destroyed the heart of a sixteen year old girl.


	3. Suitcase

_Disclaimer: So um, some legal people told me its necessary to do this every chapter but I just don't see the point... I think one is enough… but since it does boost up my word count… Ills clears throat: "I don't own either Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z". She said while secretly wishing she did._

_Oh by the way, this isn't really considered a drabble cause of its length.. I meant for it to be really short but I just kept on writing and writing.. so consider this a one-shot instead. _

_Theme: Suitcase_

Leaning back Vegeta thumped his head against the unyielding metal wall. The sound echoed throughout the sardine can the humans dared to call a spaceship, causing heads to turn towards the sayjin prince. Though, their concerned looks were met with a death glare causing all of them to turn away except for one brave- or rather clueless- full-blooded sayjin.

"Vegeta are you ok?" Goku asked as he tried to inch towards the older sayjin.

"Yes you clown; do you actually think that this hunk of junk could hurt the mighty prince of sayjins?"

Goku absently scratched the side of his forehead with his index finger. "Guess not."

While gritting his teeth Vegeta silently wondered just how he managed to get himself in this situation.

It was only a couple hours ago that Dende had called the Z-fighters including Vegeta to his lookout. There, King Kai explained to them that New Namek was in danger and was being attacked by two stray soldiers of Frezia's old army. For the past couple of months they'd been terrorizing every planet in that quadrant.

Half of Vegeta actually wanted to stay behind to be by his mate's side but his sayjin blood was screaming for a battle. The latter won and himself along with Kakarott, the noseless baldy, green man, 3 eyes, scarface and the old pervert were going to be thrown into one of the remodeled Capsule Corps spaceships to be launched into space.

Vegeta didn't even get a chance to say good-bye to his mate, not that he would admit to wanting to do so. Instead, while Goku had been getting the spaceship capsule from Capsule Corps headquarters he'd been the one to explain it to Usagi, who in turn sent him back with a packed suitcase.

When Goku had tried to hand the navy blue suitcase to his fellow sayjin Vegeta has simply glared at the offending article. "What's that clown?"

Goku blinked at him, "Well, I don't really know. Usagi just told me to give it to you. Guess she wanted to make sure you had a change of clothes for the trip."

"_Hmpt_. I don't need such things." Vegeta bit out.

Secretly he was pleased that his mate had gone through such lengths to make sure he was comfortable the entire trip but he would never admit such a thing… to anyone.

Behind him he could hear the noseless baldy and scarface begin to giggle. "I wonder if she remembered to pack him his security blanket." Scarface stated causing them to burst into another fit of school girl giggles.

"Quiet you morons! At least my mate was courteous enough to make sure I was well supplied while expressing in one simple act that she was going to be longing for me while I'm away. What about your women?" Vegeta snapped at the pair while impatiently tapping his index finger on his bicep.

Scarface, also know as Yamcha shrugged his shoulders. "Bulma is lending us the spaceship," He meekly replied.

Vegeta laughed, "So in other words she's giving you transportation to get the hell off the planet while possibly sending you towards your impending doom." He continued to laugh as Yamcha's glare towards him intensified. While trying to stifle his laughter he pointed towards the noseless baldly, also known as Krillen. "What about you baldy?"

Krillen shook slightly as the prince's attention was turned towards him. "M-me?" He stuttered a bit before catching himself. While taking a deep breath his thoughts drifted towards his wife. "Well, 18 doesn't yet know where I'm going." Suddenly his eyes widened as Vegeta's words registered in his brain. "Hey! You can't call me that anymore." He stated while pointing towards his head. "As you can see, I've grown hair over the years."

Vegeta raised his eyebrow, "Oh? Now-"

Before Vegeta could even finish his sentence Krillen interrupted him, "Actually, you can call me whatever you want buddy."

"Don't call me _buddy_!" Vegeta began to yell at the shorter fighter before turning slightly away from him. "_Hmpt_. If you'd even bothered to tell your woman she'd probably insist on coming along for your protection." He laughed, "We all know that you need protecting, like a weak woman."

Krillen's face turned red with anger, "I should have killed you when I had the chance." He muttered underneath his breath not expecting Vegeta's superior hearing to catch it.

"What was that baldy?!?" Vegeta screamed causing the inferior human to practically jump out of his training boots.

"Whoa, Vegeta calm down." Goku said while stepping in-between his two friends.

"What about you Kakorott? What has your mate done or said to you about your departure?"

Goku scratched the back of his head and pondered the sayjins's words for a minute. "Well, I haven't told Chichi yet… and she'd probably get just get mad... so guy's lets get home before dinner starts and we can keep this our little secret.

Vegeta couldn't help but roll his eyes at the younger sayjin while snatching the suitcase from his grasp before shooting another glare at the earthlings. "You're both just jealous that my mate cares for me." He stated before climbing up the ship's ramp and taking his place inside of it.

Krillen had a snooty comment on the tip of his tongue but fear of the mighty sayjin cutting that same tongue out of his mouth made him keep it bay.

Leaning against the metal wall he couldn't stop his eyes from wondering back to the navy blue suitcase that sat at his feet. Vegeta couldn't help but wonder when his mate had bought him the contraption and furthermore how'd she had known it was a suitable color for him.

"So, what _did _Usagi pack for you?" Goku wondered out loud. "Sure is a big suitcase for a day's trip, don't you think?"

"Quiet you!" Vegeta barked, trying to cover up that he was pondering the same exact thing. The prince of sayjins figured that he wouldn't be getting X-ray vision anytime soon so to uncover the answers he desperately wanted, he would have to open the suitcase. Taking the suitcase into his possession he placed it on top of his lap.

Vegeta tried his best to ignore and not get irritated by the fact that Goku was now hovering over his shoulder, wide-eyed and anxious like a school boy on Christmas day. 'Imbecile,' He couldn't help but think as he snapped open the suitcase's golden locks before pushing the top open.

Vegeta's jaw unceremoniously dropped wide open while Goku's eyes widen ever further than they already were. Before Vegeta could even mentally process what he was looking at Goku reached over his shoulder and plucked out the entrancing piece of cloth, holding it in-between his fingers. "Vegeta, this looks exactly like a miniature version of loincloth Sumo wrestlers' use."

Yamacha and Krillen's eyes shot towards the piece of cloth that Goku was holding but before they could get a good look at it Vegeta regained his senses and snatched it away from the younger sayjin's grasp. "It's a thong you moron!" Vegeta glared at Goku, who'd never worn a pair of underwear in his entire life and didn't quite understand the embarrassment he'd caused the older sayjin.

Desperately Vegeta tried to stuff the offending undergarment back into his suitcase but the sounds of something **crunching** recaptured Goku's attention. While Yamacha and Krillen's minds were still on the fact that Vegeta had a thong in his suitcase.

"So, Vegeta I didn't know that you liked to dress in ladies panties." Yamacha stated, a Cheshire grin appear on his face. "It is some kind of crazy role-reversal game you and Usagi play in bed?"

"That's it!" Vegeta yelled while standing up, effectively knocking the suitcase out of his lap, causing the contents to spill over onto the ship's floor.

Goku gasped, "Usagi packed you snacks!" His eyes grew wide once again, "Are you going to share?"

While Goku's eyes were staring solely at the various snacks that Usagi had stowed away in the suitcase everyone else was looking at the various semi-nude photos that were now littered about the floor along with a change of armor and clothing.

Vegeta's cheeks flushed, turning a bright shade of red as he stared down at the photos. That is until he noticed that everyone in the ship, except Piccolo and Goku were doing the same exact thing. "What the **fuck **are you **clowns **looking **at**!?!?!" Vegeta yelled at the top of his lungs.

All the earthlings turned their attention away, all except Master Roshi who continued to stare behind his sunglasses.

Yamcha bowed his head slightly, "Vegeta, you win."

"What was that?" Vegeta barked, meanwhile gathering up all his possessions and throwing them back into the suitcase.

"Yamcha's right, Vegeta you win." Krillen stated while looking at Vegeta in awe.

"Upon hearing that you were going away for a day your wife packed you-" Yamacha began only to have Goku interrupt him. "Food!" He yelled practically launching himself on the suitcase only to have Vegeta rip it away at the last second causing him to crash into the metal wall.

"And a change a clothing," Krillen supplied while Yamcha nodded.

"Not to mention, **porn**!" Master Roshi yelled and like Goku tried to launch himself at the suitcase and was just as bit as successful as Goku had been.

Once again Yamcha nodded in agreement, "Your wife defiantly beats all of our wives and girlfriends, hands down."

Vegeta smirked at the earthlings, "Of course, who would ever doubt that the prince of all sayjin's mate wouldn't be superior to your low-level mates?" He scoffed before turning around and walking towards the secluded corner of the spaceship.

As the hours ticked by finally after Goku stopped pestering him about partaking in bountiful food supply Vegeta finally snuck another peek inside the navy blue suitcase. His heart quickened as he found a note taped to the breast plate of his spare armor. While ripping the note away from his armor he quickly shut the case before anyone could catch him.

The note itself was written on a pink bunny shaped piece of notebook paper. 'Silly woman,' Vegeta thought before he began reading what his mate had wrote.

_My dear Vegeta, _

_Although I'm sad that you have to leave on such short notice I understand that you have a planet to save. I just wanted to let you know that I love you and I hope you return to me safely. No, wait you're the __**might prince of sayjins **__of course you'll return to me in good health. _

_I packed you an extra set of cloths and armor just in case yours get torn or damaged in battle._

_I packed you some snacks because I know you always get really hungry after you fight._

_Also, a pair of my underwear so you don't forget who you're fighting for and who you'll be returning home to._

_And, the pictures are so if you get lonely out there in vast reaches of space. _

_I love you, come back to me soon so we can celebrate your return! _

_Love, your mate _

_Usagi_

Vegeta smirked, yes he had to admit out of all of the women on Planet Earth he'd had chosen the most superior one. While looking out the corner of his eyes he made sure that none of the earthlings were looking at him as he stuffed his mate's letter into his armor.

--

**An: Hey guys.. I hope you liked it and will leave me a review… also, want to thank everyone that was nice enough to leave me a review! Thanks guys! **

**I think I might make this a collection of One-shots and Drabbles… hmm, gotta think on it. **

**P.s. Will post up edited copy when it's done..  
**


	4. Heaven

_Disclaimer: I've always wondered.. do people actually read these? Anyways, I'm here to inform you that I don't own either Sailor Moon or Dragon ball Z.. big shocker! _

_Theme: Heaven_

This game that they were both playing was a dangerous one. Not only were their emotions being laid bare for one another but their children's and spouses emotions were on the line as well.

Destruction would befall her precious kingdom if their affair were to ever be brought to light.

But, in this moment neither Neo-Queen Serenity nor Prince Vegeta cared as their responsibilities seemed to fade into the background. All the pair knew or cared about was that every time their bodies collided against one another they felt like they were in heaven.

--

**An: Ha! I did it! This is my first real drabble with the word count coming to 95, tee hee. Lol, if you didn't know traditional drabbles are only a hundred words long. But, I'm a really wordy kind of person so I never thought I would ever be able to do it. **

**Anyways, I hope you liked it and I hope you continue to support me in the future! **

**Thanks for all the reviews so far guys! **

**Please leave me love! **

**Ills. **


	5. Hell

_Disclaimer: Hmm, I can't even draw proper stick figures. What makes you think I could draw up both of these great mangas and animes? Please. I don't own either Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z. _

_Theme: Hell_

For the life of him Vegeta couldn't quite understand how he'd ended up _here_. But, where here was exactly the sayjin prince couldn't be sure of. It seemed like in a blink of an eye everything had shifted. One moment the proud sayjin was fighting for his life against the evil tyrant know as Frezia and then the next thing he knew he'd been transported into a cell.

Neither bars nor locks were on either the window or the wooden door but as much as Vegeta tried he couldn't escape. Every time he approached either of two his body was flung back towards the center of the room.

Time seemed to flux, either going rather too rapidly, a day disappearing in an instant or slowing down to the point where a minute seemed almost like a year.

Vegeta couldn't help but wonder if this was truly the next dimension.

Other world.

And, by the looks of that blanket covered in bunnies, stars and moons the universe had gotten wind that he'd been quite a naughty boy.

It almost seemed unfortunate but the room had one other inhabitant, a girl who had yet to become a woman. A girl who had hair that appeared spun from pure gold, porcelain skin and eyes bluer and deeper than the vast ocean itself.

She was a girl who went by many names…

Usagi.

_Bunny_.

Princess Serenity.

**Sailor Moon**.

As Vegeta's incarceration continued, he noticed and had to get used to the fact that every time Usagi got near his spiritual body all of her- her emotions, memories and physical pain- assaulted his spiritual body with such sheer force that it was enough to immobilize him. The only thing that Vegeta was thankful for was that the young girl could neither sense nor see him.

All of his mortal life Vegeta had thought that Hell would be all fire and brimstone. Maybe, even a couple of devils with pitchforks. But, with everyday that past he knew that true hell was being forced to experience the emotions of a fourteen year old female.

Vegeta had watched her evolution, as she started off as a normal teenage girl. Usagi was a bit of a cry baby that got on his nerves while she spent her days daydreaming about boys. That is, until one faithful night when a black cat named Luna had broken in through her bedroom window. From that day on the petite girl that he'd watched for countless hours had changed. The change had been subtle and wouldn't have been caught unless you saw her with her guard down.

Usagi had become one of the protectors of this planet, also known as Sailor Moon.

He watched as Usagi climbed in through her window countless times in the middle of the night, her sailor fuku torn in various places and her body littered in bruises. After she transformed back into her school uniform she would lay in her bed and cry herself to sleep. Fear seemed to haunt the young girl but she covered it up so no outsider could ever touch or sense it.

Quite some months had past before the girl had her first brush with love, not to mistaken for the simple crushes she had in the past. This was real kind of earth shattering love that ended up crushing the young girl's heart to a million pieces.

While sucking at his front teeth Vegeta painfully watched as Usagi dropped to the floor once again. Her body was trembling with unsuppressed emotion as she began to cry. Walking towards her he watched as she wrapped her arms around her torso to try and comfort herself.

Unfortunately for the usually emotionless sayjin as her heart broke so did his. Her very grief felt overwhelming to the sayjin prince.

Vegeta hadn't known when it had happened but the mighty prince of sayjins who only lived for his own needs had fallen for the young princess and wanted her soley for himself.

He felt that this was the fates and cosmos getting their revenge on him.

It had been hell for him not to be able to touch or even hold her in his arms.

Hell for her not to hear his words.

And it was the absolute worst ring of hell to not be the object of her affection.

"Woman, stop your tears!" Vegeta yelled as he crotched down in front of the crying girl while he hovered his gloved hands over her shoulders. "Please stop," He begged.

Usagi sniffed and then lifted her head to stare into the onyx eyes hovering right above her. "Wha-?" She began before cutting herself off.

Vegeta's heart tightened painfully in his chest as his princess finally took notice of him. He could feel the corners of his mouth begin to pull themselves upwards into a smile but as he blinked Usagi disappeared and his vision became black.

"W-" Vegeta opened his mouth to question where he was but received a mouthful of dirt in return for his actions. The sayjin pushed out the dirt before he tightened his mouth and while using all his strength pushed himself into a sitting position. Soil fell from the prince's body in clumps and for a second he paused, sitting there trying to get his bearings before his eyes scanned the scenery. "What the **hell**?!?" He practically screamed.

Vegeta was back on Planet Namek.

--

**An: I really like this one, I hope you do too! **

**:P- your review made me laugh so much! Thanks.. also I shall be working on Obsession this weekend. **

**Leave me love! **


	6. Afterglow

_Disclaimer: O, how many different ways can I come up with to tell you that I don't own either Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z? Hmm…_

_Theme: Afterglow_

"Oh, you should have seen him. He was so romantic, almost like a fairy tale- no, wait- he was _better_ than a fairy tale." Princess Serenity gloated while spinning around in a circle causing her gown to rise and twirl all around her. "As I was walking down the steps he reached up from the ballroom floor and took my hand in his. **Would you honor me with a dance?**" She did her best to lower her voice down an octave to try and sound masculine. "And then we danced, not for one or two but for _three _songs."

Princess Serenity cupped her cheeks in hands as their hue began to turn into a light shade of pink. "Don't you think that's romantic?"

"_Hmpt_. Romantic? He sounds like a pansy." Prince Vegeta gritted out the statement through his clenched teeth. Princess Serenity let out a fake gasp and hit him on the shoulder. "Vegeta, that's not very nice."

"I'm not a nice person," He stated simply while watching the Earth rise in the horizon.

Much to Prince Vegeta's discomfort and irritation Princess Serenity had been retelling the events of last night's ball in great detail. This was an occasion that Queen Serenity had excluded the Sayjin Prince from. Unlike the primitive race of the Earth who'd had been trying to form a peaceful alliance with the Moon for centuries it had only been three years since the sayjins had tried to form a treaty with the Moon people.

Their image as a race for being barbaric, ruthless and blood-thirsty still put some of the counsel members of the Silver Alliance on edge by their very presence. So, needless to say Prince Vegeta wasn't on the guest list for any of their galas.

"The Queen of Mars told me last night that she thinks it might be a good idea for my mother to betroth me to Prince Endymion to further strengthen the-" Princess Serenity's words were cut off when Prince Vegeta placed his gloved hand over her mouth.

Princess Serenity's eyes widen as Prince Vegeta brought his face closer to hers, "Do not speak another word of this matter or I will be tempted to blow up that vile planet right here and right now. Understood?" He asked missing coy smile that she was flashing under his gloved hand.

When she nodded he released her, "You jealous?" She asked almost timidly.

"_Hmpt_. Nothing to be jealous over," He stated while crossing his arms.

"But-" Princess Serenity started to protest but was stopped when Prince Vegeta cover her mouth once again, this time though by brushing his lips against hers. As they parted a red hue spread over her cheeks, much deeper than the one she had gotten from thinking of Prince Endymion.

While laying her head on his armor she sighed dreamily, "I'm happy love." She declared receiving a curt grunt from her lover.

Princess Serenity smiled to herself, her plan had worked perfectly. She knew that the quickest way to get her Prince to show her affection was to make him jealous by bringing up the Earth's Prince.

'Works every time.'

--

**An: Thank you guys for all the reviews! I'm happy you're all enjoying these so much! **

**:p: Again have to point out your review was hilarious! **


	7. Traffic

_Disclaimer: Hmmm, what I would do if I did own Sailor Moon and Dragon Ball Z but since I don't own either show I can be thankful for Fan Fiction. _

_Theme: Traffic _

There are just certain things that the might Prince of Sayjins just never thought he would have to endure when he had landed on this blue planet over ten years ago, a traffic jam being namely one of them.

While gritting his teeth Vegeta's eyes seemed to burn a hole into the back of the car in front of them. Not being able to help himself he let out a sigh filled with nothing but the irritation that he felt. He just couldn't understand why Usagi, his wife wouldn't let him destroy all the cars in front of them. With one flick of his wrist they could out of this mess, simple and clean.

For the past hour the trio- him, Usagi and their son- had been stuck in bumper to bumper traffic that didn't seem to be clearing up anytime soon. 'We should have flown,' Vegeta angrily thought while his onyx eyes shifted towards his wife.

His beautiful wife, Usagi was sitting in the passenger seat with her head resting against the rolled up window. He couldn't help but notice that she looked just as bored and irritated as he did. Lazily he let his eyes trail down her body and couldn't help but notice that her skirt had ridden up quite a few inches, revealing her porcelain skin.

"Vegeta? Hon, you can go." Usagi waved her hand in front of her husband's face trying to get his attention.

Shifting his eyes once again towards the car in front of him he indeed noticed that there was now quite a huge gap between the two cars. 'Finally,' Vegeta thought as he placed pressure on the gas petal but just as the car began to lurch forward the car in the left lane maneuvered itself into the space in front of them. Using his quick reflexes Vegeta hit the brakes before his car could slam into the car in front of him.

Vegeta saw red.

While gripping the wheel tightly the Sayjin Prince could feel a vein explode in his eye as his whole body shook with unsuppressed anger. "Mother f-" The Prince started to curse but cut himself off when he heard his wife gasp.

"_Vegeta_! Language!" Usagi yelled while turning her head to glare at her husband.

Vegeta responded by grumbling something incoherent under his breath while rolling his onyx eyes. Usagi couldn't help but shake her head at her husband as she turned to look over her shoulder at their son. Chibi-Vegeta- named after his father because of the striking resemblance between the two- was sitting in his car seat happily drinking grape juice out of his sippy cup.

After checking on her son Usagi turned back around and rested her head once again on the window. For a moment everything was silent inside the hover car that is until Chibi-Vegeta removed his sippy cup from his lips. "Is that guy an asshole daddy?" He asked innocently while blinking his onyx eyes.

Usagi gasped and couldn't help but glare at her husband once again while Vegeta on the other hand smirked. "Sure is son."

--

**An: I got this idea from a friend of mine… thanks sooo much for the wonderful reviews. :P I shall be using your idea.. I brainstormed and came up with a good drabble for that situation.. I shall be using it sometime in the future. **

**I'm off to go work on One Wish and Obsession. **

Leave me plenty of love!


	8. Alien Encounter

_Disclaimer: Hmmm.. I soooo don't own either Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z. _

_Theme: Alien Encounter_

"You're not drunk," Vegeta stated while placing his hand on Mamoru's shoulder. "That woman is gorgeous."

Mamoru raised his eyebrow while slowly looking over his shoulder at the girl standing next to the club's entrance. "Y-you suuure?" He asked while trying to blink away his own double vision.

Vegeta smirked, "If I wasn't with Usagi I would plow that! Just hit that till she couldn't stand anymore." He bit his own fist for what Mamoru thought to be added emphasis but really it was to keep the Prince's laughter subdued. 'Clown,' He thought as he watched a Cheshire grin form on the Earth Prince's face.

When Usagi, Vegeta's wife had forced him to come along with her, Goku, Chichi and her ex-boyfriend Mamoru to a club he hadn't known it was going to be this fun.

It could have possibly been the fact that Mamoru felt like a fifth wheel or maybe it had been the fact that the newly single stud had been turned down flat whenever he'd even attempted to make a pass at a girl that had driven him to the bar. In the span of forty minutes Vegeta watched as he consumed more Jagger Bombs than a human should even attempt.

An hour into their festivities Vegeta had noticed out of the corner of his eye that Mamoru had finally began a conversation with a _female_ that seemed to be going smoothly. The only problem was that Vegeta, who was completely sober, wasn't sure that the _girl _Mamoru was talking to was actually a female or even human for that matter.

The _girl _was dressed in a ridiculously tight maroon body suit with a purple vest adoring her chest. While the body suit did a good job at hiding her skin it was still blanetly obvious that the _girl's _complexion was leaning towards moss green than actual pink. The coup de grace was the _girl's _cotton candy pink hair with frost blue highlights.

While watching his wife and Chichi dance together on top of table from across the room Vegeta couldn't help but continue to sneak peeks at the pain, silently chuckling to himself.

If Mamoru's current situation wasn't a clear indication of how poor his decision making skills were at the moment then his next move of asking the Prince of Sayjins for advice would be. While smirking Vegeta had happily lied to the Earth Prince helping him further dig his own grave.

"Howww luckyyy," Mamoru slurred. "Thannks maan, tell Usaaakooo I saiddd byee."

Despite himself Vegeta could feel his eye twitch when the taller Prince had used his wife's old pet name but restrained himself and allowed it to slide as he watched him stumble towards his date.

Mamoru wrapped his arm around the _girl's _shoulder, "Hey, Anne leet's goo back to my place."

"Ok, it's a date but only if my best friend can join in." Anne stated while singling across the room towards a person who looked like the male version of herself.

"Sureee," Mamoru agreed.

Not being able to hold it down any longer Vegeta doubled over while laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny mister," Usagi demanded playfully while coming up from behind her husband. "Huh, where did Mamoru go to?" She asked searching the bar area.

"He left to go have a closeup alien encounter," Vegeta stated cryptically causing his wife to raise her eyebrow. "Huh?"

Vegeta smirked down at the petite woman, "Nothing." He leaned in towards her while snaking his arm around her waist, pulling her towards his body before capturing her hips with his own.

"Goku!" The pair heard Chichi yell at the top of her lungs causing them to separate and turn their attention towards the sayjin. Happily Goku was walking towards the trio with a tray full of cherries in his hands and while Vegeta looked past him he could see an angry bartender giving him a death glare.

"Fool," Vegeta said while shaking his head watching as Chichi ran over to her husband and snatched the tray away.

--

**An: Hey, ok don't get me wrong I love Mamoru but this was just too funny. **

**This is dedicated to my best bud, Starr aka Saiyagurl87 who will be graduating soon! Congrats! Now, don't set your clothes on fire no mo'.  
**

**:P before you or anyone asks, I'm currently stuck on Obsession and so I'm putting it on hold for a short while because I don't want to force the chapter. I think I'm just a little burnt out from it considering that I've been working on it non-stop on a daily basis for three months now. **

**I want to just thank you guys so much for your continued support and lovely reviews; they always brighten up my day! Continue to leave me love! **


	9. Spite

_Disclaimer: Come on, really.. after all this time? Still? Ok, ok. I don't own either Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z, there you happy? _

_Theme: Spite_

The dimly lit room was covered in a thick veil of shadows; even so, they could do nothing to mask their own pain from each other. When onyx met cerulean each undoubtedly recognized their own sorrow staring back at them. The betray they felt from their old lovers was etched on their faces.

Only exchanging a few gruff words the pair exited the bar, leaving to get their revenge twice over that night. For they had left each of their old lover's beds stained, wrinkled, and smelling of Bourbon just for spite.

--

**An: Yes! This one came up to 92 words, another true drabble yah! **

**xoxSerenityxox: Thanks for the idea.. I'm going to use it.. just have to brainstorm on it. **

**Thank you guys for such wonderful reviews! Please continue to support me. **

**ills**


	10. Voulunteer

_Disclaimer: O, what I would do if I did.. but I don't own either Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z. _

_Theme: Volunteer_

The rhythmic beeping of a heart rate monitor echoed throughout the room interrupted solely but not muffled by the loud, annoying sounds the blond haired girl made as she slurped on her lollypop. Usagi Tsukino, a seventeen year old high school student plucked the pink, cotton candy flavored lollypop from her mouth. Never once did she notice that her teeth as well as her entire mouth were now stained pink by the confectionery treat.

She sat with her legs crossed dressed in a typical Candy Stripper uniform with a manga comic lying in her lap. 'What a way to spend an afternoon,' She thought as she popped the lollypop back into her mouth, pushing it into her cheek.

"Now where were we?" She asked not expecting to receive an answer as opened the manga and started flipping through it. "Ah, now I remember, the last time we left off was when Yura had just confessed her love to Q-ta." It wasn't as if Usagi actually thought he was listening, but still she continued reading her comedic romance manga without worrying over the fact that she had read that chapter to him over six times that week.

Over the years Usagi had read him so many mangas that they all seemed to have blended together.

Though, who _he _was she was never quite sure of. Lying in the hospital bed in front of her was a man hooked up to over a dozen monitors. To her it just appeared as if he was sleeping, a sleep that he just didn't want to awake from. At the foot of his bed there was a chart marked **Doe, Vegeta** and in it, it stated that he'd been in a coma for seven years already. 'That's a long nap,' Usagi had thought the first time she had read it, looking down at him with curiosity dancing in her blue orbs.

Although Usagi had been his personal Candy Stripper since the tender age of fourteen she had to confess she didn't know anything about him. Nothing concrete that is.

It was her friend Ami who had convinced her, or rather one should say used guilt to make her want to volunteer as a Candy Stripper. Ami's mother was the head doctor at this hospital and one summer three years ago they had been overpopulated and understaffed. So being the good daughter that she was Ami had convinced all her friends into volunteering at the hospital to help out her mother.

When the girls had been signed up they has all been assigned to stations where the staff as well as Ami thought they would be most likely to excel. Rei and Ami has been both assigned to the geriatrics department, where Ami held a chess tournament while Rei read everyone's fortunes. Meanwhile Minako and Makoto were assigned to the children's wing. Minako dazzled them with a one woman sock puppet show and Makoto delighted them all with homemade healthy but delicious treats.

It was well known that Ami loved her somewhat fearless leader Usagi wholeheartedly but she didn't quite trust her not to get herself or someone else in trouble during her hospital visit, so she assigned her to the easiest job she could find. Babysitting and reading to a man in a coma seemed like the best place where Usagi could do the least damage. It wasn't like she could annoy him or even hurt him while he was sleeping.

When the nurse had first shown Usagi Vegeta's room she had dipped low and whispered in the girl's ear. "He's a hero." She stated simply, "He saved a woman and a child from a youma but-" She inclined her head towards his sleeping form. "He ended up like this in the process."

'Hero?' Usagi mentally questioned while staring wide-eyed at the man.

His heroism, although led to a tragic ending was something that she could respect considering she spent most of her nights leaping over tall buildings, saving the world one youma at a time. Knowing that he couldn't possibly be listening to her she had ended up pouring her soul out to him, telling him her every fear on the battle field and needless facts that she couldn't share with any of her friends.

Originally her and the girl's volunteer services were only suppose to last a week and while her friends hand discontinued their services Usagi kept on coming back to see Vegeta. It had now been three years since she had first started visiting him. While in the beginning her visits would only come four times a month now they had escalated to every day. She never knew why but she always found visiting Vegeta to be somewhat therapeutic and had come when the anxiety of being Sailor Moon and boyfriend issues had come up.

It had only taken Usagi three months after she began dating Chiba Mamoru for her to realize that the feelings Serenity had for Endymion didn't translate over to her new reincarnated form. Guilt over ruining their future and as well as the world's had kept her bound to him but now that he'd moved to America for college the young girl felt truly alive.

Now she could even visit Vegeta whenever she pleased, it felt strange to say out loud but sometimes Usagi felt as if she was having a secret affair with him. Usagi couldn't help but feel attracted him, he was more handsome than Mamoru could ever hope to be and although he'd been in coma for seven years his muscles hadn't demised a bit.

Usagi ripped the now empty white stick from her mouth before sighing and slumping forward to rest her head on one of Vegeta's legs. "What should I do?" She absently questioned while running her nails down his shin.

"Stop being such a baby and leave that dolt," A gruff voice replied making Usagi shoot up in her seat, frightened. Wide-eyed and shocked she turned her head to see Vegeta now awake and staring back at her with his onyx eyes as he sat up. "You obviously don't care about him and frankly I'm sick and tired of being subjected to your whining."

Usagi's jaw unceremoniously dropped, "W-what? You were actually listening?"

"No, I was just lying here and ignoring your silly babble." He replied sarcastically. "Of course I was listening you idiot, not like I had a choice in the matter."

"Holy crap," Usagi replied dumbfounded.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes on her, "And don't think I missed all those times you peeked in on my family jewels while giving me a bath." He smirked when her face lit up like a tomato. "Did you like looking at it that much, woman?"

Suddenly Usagi shot up in her seat and ran for the door, "You know the doctors will want to know that you're awake so I better go get one." She stated while looking at the floor, completely and utterly embarrassed.

Vegeta grunted, "And find me a pair of pants while you're at it." He paused for a second, "Do yourself a favor woman and don't live by other's expectations. Do want you desire."

Usagi nodded, his words echoing inside her brain. After fetching a doctor to go and take a look at Vegeta, she had left the hospital and made her way home. Two hours later she had finally built up the courage she needed to make an international phone call to America to break up with her boyfriend.

There were no tears; no harsh words just a clean break from each other.

And even though Mamoru vowed to win her back she already knew that her heart solely belonged to one man.

A man, a hero who'd she vowed to take care of and look after for eternity.

--

**An: hoped you liked it, leave me love! Also thanks for all the reviews! **


	11. Paper Cut

_Disclaimer: Well, well, well we're back her once again… ok, so here's the deal I'm never have and never will own these two wonderful shows that I parody for my own amusement, Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z. _

**Warning**: This drabble is on the darker side and because of this I'm giving you a clear warning and stating that this drabble is rated **M **because of mature themes.

_Theme: Paper cuts_

Strawberry gashes littered both of her forearms, starting off small, little paper cuts; deepening drastically the further you went up her arms. Sticky sweetness ran down her porcelain skin, staining the once perfectly smooth skin.

Propped up on the bathroom counter a small petite girl once known as the guardian of both the Moon and the Earth sat shaking, heavy black tears ran down her round face. In her trembling hand she held the very weapon of her own destruction or what her mind thought of as her tool of salvation, fast against her throat. The stainless silver- its very edges where it was stamped with a C.C. insignia glowing red- reflected off the bathroom lights.

She had been so preoccupied with her own impending doom that she never heard the doorknob _jiggling _or the gruff voice on the other side demanding admittance. As her courage grew she placed a little more pressure on the blade. The person on the other side of the door growing impatient knocked down the door with a single, effortless kick and sent it flying past her towards the deep reaches of the room.

As Vegeta, the Prince of Sayjins walked into the room he couldn't help but stare horrified at his lover for the past seven years, sitting in a pool of her own blood. Reacting quickly he ran over to her and ripped the death tool from her grasp, disgusted by the very sight of it he threw it on the floor.

Gently, as if he were afraid to break her, he lifted her chin coaxing her to look at him. What he saw shocked him to the very core of his being, her once shinny bright eyes that he'd fallen in love with had morphed becoming dull and virtually lifeless. Running the pad of his thumb over her eyeliner colored tears streaks he swallowed the lump that was forming in the back of his throat. "Usagi," His voice sounded strange to even his own ears but disregarded it while pulling her off the counter and into his arms.

'She's lost weight,' Vegeta noted as sat down on the floor cradling the unresponsive girl in his arms.

Apparent by her actions Vegeta knew that he'd hurt her badly but he needed her to believe that the hurtful words that had rolled easily off his tongue were all lies. All the Prince had intended to do was to protect his Princess. It was merely seven years ago when all her Senshi had sacrificed their lived to not only send her into this dimension but seal away the monster known as Chaos. A wound he knew even seven years later was still fresh on her heart.

Never had they or she for that matter imagined that it would escape and follow Usagi here. When Kami had called them as well as the rest of the Z-fighters to inform them of the upcoming battle Vegeta had forbidden Usagi from the battlefield.

Expertly he had playing off her insecurities, insult after insult had rolled off his tongue until she had fallen to her knees, trembling with unsuppressed tears.

_She was too weak_, he lied knowing full well that in her ultimate form she was just as strong as him.

_She was the cause of her friend's unnecessary deaths_, he'd known that she had blamed herself for years over it even though there was nothing she could have done to persuade them otherwise.

Vegeta had left her on Kami's lookout, never once looking back to check on her before he and the others left to train. Luckily for the two of them he'd come early to check on her.

'I'm sorry,' He repeated in his head like his own personal mantra, hoping against hope that she understood.

Understood the words he could never say aloud, the words his pride would not allow him to say no matter the situation. After staying up all night cradling her in his arms when dawn broke and a new day began to form he felt her tiny child-like fingers pull at his navy blue gi. They traveled up his chest till they found themselves wrapped around his neck before she came to rest her head on his broad chest.

As Usagi sighed against the fabric of his gi Vegeta knew without words passing between the two of them that in some small form she forgave him.

**--**

**An: Yes, I know it was dark… I actually haven't written about cutting in years. I really don't know why this idea came to me this morning but as always whenever an idea comes to me I always have to write it down or it haunts me. **

**Anyways, if you're offended by it I'm sorry. **

**See ya next chapter. **

xoxoSerenityxox: Thanks so much, love you too! This is actually preventing me from starting a billion stories all the same time lol.. I get too many ideas in my head everyday hence why I update this so frequently.

Buggedoutfreaks: Great theme.. will work on it.. got the next 25 themes thought of so it might take a while to write…

Erikatufts: Thanks and I agree that would be kind of a cool first meet.


	12. Gun

_Disclaimer: After all this time, really? Naw, still don't and never will own Dragon ball z or Sailor moon. _

_Onna_: **Japanese**: Woman

_Theme: Gun_

Time seemed to freeze, stand eternally still as the realization of what had just taken place seemed to have hit the three of them. Shock was running its heavy course through all of their systems, though for three completely different reasons.

**Action**, _cause_ and effect.

Those were their labels, or come to think of it more suitable ones would be.

**The murder**, _the victim_ and the witness.

The woman who'd The Witness had come to know and eternally detest as Bulma Briefs stood a few paces from us with a now empty shotgun in her arms. Her eyes were wide and as her body began to visibly tremble she dropped to the ground, throwing the now empty shotgun away from herself.

Blood escaped past the multiple wounds on Vegeta's chest, he never made a move to cover them or to leave to get help nor did he even bother to move out of the way when the initial shots had been fired. The idiot had just stood there and taken what his ex had lashed out at him, like a fool. Normally this kind of a wound wouldn't have been anything too serious for the Sayjin Prince but don't tell that the piece of lead that was currently lodged in his heart.

It was laughable, really.

The great and mighty Prince of Sayjins taken out first by Frezia, then Majin Buuu only to be resurrected both times now to have it come to his final end by a stupid earth woman, who'd he'd been foolish enough to make his mate.

Now that the Murder and the Victim have been named let's reveal The Witness's true form. Her name is Usagi Tsukino, besides being a normal nineteen year old she's also the champion of love and justice Sailor Moon. Though, in this sad tale neither love nor justice will be prevailing.

This was all because the seed of jealousy had been planted in all their hearts. It was like a vicious circle that had consumed all three of their hearts. Obviously, Vegeta had been jealous of Bulma's new sweetheart, while Usagi's green eyes had been pointed directly at Bulma. And, in a classic twist Bulma envied the way her former lover's graze always softened when he looked at the blond haired girl.

Now you're probably asking yourself why is it that Bulma has shot our poor, lovable, emotionless badass of a Prince. Well, it has something to due with the fact that today is the day where that woman was getting married to her current boyfriend, Chiba, Mamoru.

Mamoru Chiba, who'd up to six months ago had been madly in love and devoted to Usagi Tsukino but ended up leaving her after meeting Bulma Briefs who'd up to that point had been with Vegeta.

One, might be asking themselves why is that Mamoru had left his girlfriend for not only the past five years but the girl who'd given up his life for many a time in both this life and his former. Well, one might say it was because of Bulma's beauty while others might say it could have been because of her wealth. But, frankly speaking it was most likely because unlike Usagi, Bulma actually put out.

Cast aside and not only lonely, desperate and homeless the pair of Vegeta and Usagi had stuck together and taken care of each other, each in their own small way.

They had rented a small apartment together and while Usagi brought in all the income working multiple jobs, Vegeta had provided her with company. A face and body to come home to from a long day's work and while he didn't necessarily want to hear about her day he did sit still, allowing her to spill it all out. Although, he wasn't one for long conversations after he'd warmed up to her he'd started opening up to her.

Vegeta simply being there kept loneliness' hands from creeping up on her and getting her in its clutches. After a couple of months it wasn't long before Usagi began sneaking into Vegeta's bedroom in the middle of the night. It was strange; something that she'd always refused to do with Mamoru she's simply given away to Vegeta. Words in that situation had been unnecessary between them they had just needed the simple action of bringing their bodies together. And as he held her body against his afterwards she pretended it was true love.

Being somewhat of a celebrity because of Dr. Brief's company the announcement of Bulma's wedding had been broadcasted on every available media tool they had at their disposal. It was as if the pair was trying to rub it in their former lover's faces. For months not only Usagi but Vegeta as well had to deal with the constant harassment the pair dished out and it wasn't long before they decided to get seek revenge.

Honestly when the pair had released a dinosaur onto Bulma's and Mamoru's guest they never expected for Bulma to run upstairs and retrieve her Father's shot gun and they certainly never expected for her to unload said gun onto Vegeta's chest.

"Vegeta!" Usagi screamed, her horror stricken eyes widening as she watch him drop to the ground. Running up to him she dropped to the ground and placed his head on her lap. "You fool!" She yelled while staring into his onyx eyes. "Why did you do that?" Usagi asked already full well the answer to her question. Just as her soul was bonded to Mamoru for an eternity so was Vegeta's to Bulma.

Vegeta smirked, "Is this the foolish part where you tell me you love me?" He asked, blood pouring out of the corners of his mouth.

Usagi couldn't help but chuckle through her tears, "Silly this isn't a shojo manga. Besides, if I did that, then it would mean your dying, which your not." She smiled at him, both of them ignoring the tear drops that were falling onto his face. "A bullet couldn't take out the great and mighty Prince of Sayjins."

Reaching up to brush her hair back with his blood soaked fingers his smirk widened to a full fledge smile. "My only regret is that I didn't meet you first onna." Vegeta admitted, finally for once being able to be honest with himself. His fingers ran down her face, leaving a bloody trail in their wake as his arm fell to the ground, lifeless.

"Vegeta?" Usagi questioned as she shook him. "Vegeta!" Letting out a primal scream Usagi fell on top of the lifeless Sayjin in front of her, burying her face into his chest.

--

**An: Hi! Thanks for the reviews guys! **

**xoxoSerenityxoxo: Was it the one where Usagi has black hair? Or the one with Tatu's song Sacrifice? Also, I wanted to recommend the best crossover AMV of Vegeta and Usagi I've ever seen. Go to Youtube and search "Usagi Vegeta" and there is a video titled "Only when I think about it" by AloticaStudios. It's my Vegeta/Usagi inspiration. Whenever I'm stuck on an idea or something I watch it. **

**Ah, so Dragon Ball Evolution premiered in Asia early and I was able to watch the bootleg.. got to admit it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I loved the fact that Goku was a dork of his high school and Chichi was the popular rich girl. And, it was more him liking her and chasing her. So adorable! Tee hee. As a stand alone movie it was alright. Can't wait till it's released here so I can watch it on the big screen. **

**ills**


	13. Peeping Janes

_Disclaimer: I only wish I was rich like that, I __**so **__don't own either Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z. _

_Theme: Peeping Janes_

Usagi Tsukino often thought that Bulma Brief's name should be synonymous with the word trouble. Ever since the tender age of sixteen when the pair had first met during one of Bulma's dragon ball hunts she'd always been getting the blonde in trouble one way or the other. But, this time she thought the bluenette and her blonde ditzy mother, Mrs. Briefs were taking things way too far.

Mrs. Briefs, wearing a pink sundress, was standing in front of Usagi trying to hand the girl a digital camera which she in turn was trying to politely refuse. "This is wrong on so many levels," Usagi stated bluntly while a small blush crept along her cheeks.

"Quit being such a stick in the mud. We all know that you're no virgin," Bulma said while turning her cell phone on silence.

Usagi glared at the older woman, "And thanks to your big mouth so does half of West City!"

Bulma tisked at the younger girl, "Well if you didn't want to have a party then you should have said so." She stated in reference to the '_Just popped her cherry_' party she had thrown Usagi a week after hearing the news that the young girl had finally lost her virginity. Having been a surprise party the young girl nearly died of embarrassment when she had walked into Capsule Corps and found out what exactly everyone had been celebrating on her behalf.

It didn't help matters either that her boyfriend of two years, Kou, Seiya broke up with her a month later.

Letting out a sigh Usagi couldn't help but shake her head, "Again I must state that we shouldn't be doing this, this is a blatant disrespect of his privacy and-"

"Blah, blah, blah… your lips are flapping but I'm not getting any audio." Bulma stuck her index finger in her ear in attempts to clean it. "Look, bottom line, you know you want to."

"I most certainly do not," Usagi placed her hands on her hips while glaring defiantly at Bulma.

"You are, or I'm going to let it slip to him that you bounce around in a mini-skirt while waving a magic wand to rid the world of evil one youma at a time." Bulma threatened her causing Usagi to gasp. "You wouldn't dare," She said while locking her blue eyes onto Bulma's. "Try me."

Usagi threw her hands into the air while getting out a frustrated groan, "Ok."

Mrs. Breifs clapped her hands together, "Oh goodie. You'll take a super close shot for moi, won't cha?" She smiled at the young girl while handing her the digtal camera.

"Sure," Usagi agreed through her clenched teeth, smiling all the while.

"I'm so happy, good luck. I'll be in the kitchen starting dinner, okay." Mrs. Briefs waved goodbye to the pain as she exited the room.

"Ok," Bulma looked down at her watch. "I've been tracking his movements for the past couple of weeks-"

"You've been stalking him?" Usagi said accusingly.

Bulma glared at her, "I wasn't stalking, I was tracking. Now would you be so kind as to not interrupt me. Sheesh. As I was saying, we have three minutes before he's in position which gives us just enough time to make it over there." Clasping her hand over Usagi's wrist she began to pull her through the many hallways of the Capsule Corps building.

"Quit dragging your feet Usagi, he's usually very quick about this so we have to be precise with our timing." The bluenette scolded the blonde while yanking her arm.

Usagi shook her head once again, 'Just how exactly do I get myself in these messes? She's worst than Minako,' She thought while glaring a hole into the back of Bulma's head.

Bulma placed her finger over her mouth as they approached a door, "Shh! Remember he had super human hearing, so no talking past this point." Digging in her pocket Bulma pulled out a skeleton key, inserting it into the keyhole she unlocked it and gently pushed it open.

As the steam from the shower hit the pair they ducked down onto the floor and began to crawl across the hard titled floor, ducking behind the washing machine. Narrowing her eyes Usagi couldn't help but notice that through the steam and the stained glass doors of the shower nothing could be seen except a muscular silhouette. 'I guess these two didn't quite thing this plan through,' She thought as she lifted the camera up, unsurprisingly not being able to see a thing.

'Ah, oh well as long as I get the one shot Mrs. Briefs should be happy,' Usagi thought as she pressed the button on top of the camera.

_Click. _

Both girls froze when the camera began beeping, the sound echoing off the walls. Frightened, Usagi accidentally dropped the device on the ground in front of her.

"Who's there?!" A gruff voice demanded while shutting off the water.

'Oh shit!' Usagi mentally cursed while turning around to ask Bulma what they should do but upon turning around found that the bluenette was nowhere to be seen. 'That bitch,' She mentally screamed, 'I knew this was a bad idea!'

That morning when Bulma and her Mrs. Briefs had invited over she had expected a nice relaxing day by the pool. Never in her wildest dream did she expect the pair to ask her to join them in sneaking into the bathroom to take nude shots of a certain somebody as he showered after his rigorous training routine.

It had crossed her mind that they might have gotten caught but never did she expect for Bulma to leave her holding the bag, figuratively speaking.

The shower door quite forcibly was thrown open causing Usagi to jump in fright, ever so slowly she turned back towards the shower to see the Prince of Sayjins standing naked and dripping wet a few steps away from her.

A blush covered Usagi's entire body as she diverted her eyes away from Vegeta's naked form. "Onna, what are you doing in here?!" Vegeta demanded watching the young girl nervously rub her hands together as she tried to come up with a valid excuse.

Darting his eyes away from her he noticed a small device laying in front of her, he instantly recognized it as being a camera. It was something that the Earth woman, Bulma had taught him all about a few days ago.

"Were you trying to take a photo of me while I showered onna?" Vegeta asked bluntly while eying the young girl. A smirk appeared on his face as he watched her blush darken, he couldn't help but chuckle. "If you wanted to see me in the buff you should had said something onna." Vegeta stated while walking towards her, already he could smell her arousal, the sweet pungent smell intoxicating his senses. "But, now that you've seen me I think I'm entitled to some compensation."

"Wha-" Usagi began to question but was cut off when the Prince of Sayjins caught her by arm and lifted her so her body was pressed against his own. Before she knew what to make of the situation Vegeta crashed his lips on top of hers, forcibly claiming them as his own. Stunned, it took the Princess of the Moon a second before she began to respond to the kiss.

Meanwhile Vegeta's nimble fingers began to undo the buttons of Usagi's shirt desiring a sneak peek of his own.

Across the dome house the pair of Bulma and Mrs. Briefs sat at the kitchen table feeling quite proud of themselves. "Worked like a charm," Bulma stated while high-fiving her mother. "Give it another ten minutes and they'll be rolling around naked on the bathroom floor." The pair laughed while crossing their fingers hoping that their plan would work.

"We should think about opening up a matchmaker service," Mrs. Briefs smiled at her daughter who nodded her head in response.

It had only been a month ago when the pair had decided that the duo of Vegeta and Usagi would make the most adorable couple. They desperately wanted to send the off on a date together but knew that a conventional date just wasn't Vegeta's style. So, the pair had stay up all night brainstorming on ways to get them together. That is until they simply gave up and decided to lock the pair in the bathroom together with Vegeta already naked and just hope for the best.

It had seemed like the perfect plan.

--

**An: Not sure about this one, but then it could be cause I'm like falling asleep on my keyboard. Anyways, leave me love! **


	14. Neckties

_Disclaimer: Yo! Are you deaf.. or should I say blind.. Of COURSE I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z. _

**Warning**: This chapter is rated **M **for adult situations and sexuality. (Aka Smutty smut)

_Theme: Necktie_

"Where did you even get this?" Usagi asked as she leaned her head back to try and watch Vegeta's every movement. "I can't imagine you wearing a business suit or even going to an office for a 9 to 5 kind of job." Sweet little giggles escaped past her plump pink lips. "And, it's even in your favorite color."

"Feh, I have my ways of acquiring the things I desire." Vegeta stated while glancing at the navy blue necktie that was currently binding his lover's wrists together above her head.

"Like me," A cheeky smile appeared across her face as she made the statement.

He smirked down at her, his clothed body hovering only a few inches above her lethal nude form. "I think it's the other way around woman."

"What? Are you trying to insinuate that I desire you more than you desire me?" Usagi asked while raising an eyebrow at Vegeta.

Vegeta snorted before pushing a gloved finger into the center of Usagi's being causing her to shiver and to bite down on her lower lip to stifle her own moan. Pulling it out he raised his hand to eye level, balancing his form on one arm as he rubbed his sticky fingers together. "Hmm, already your desire is quite noticeable," He paused. "Want to taste?"

Puffing out her cheeks in irritation she darted away from his fingers as he tried to probe her mouth with them. When his attempts had been met with resistance Vegeta knew better than to force her so he settled with rubbing the sticky substance on his lady's succulent lips. Dipping down he began licking the sweet nectar from her lips all while biting and sucking at her bottom lip.

Using this distraction to her advantage Usagi wrapped her legs around his waist, forcibly crashing his pelvis onto hers as she squeezed him with her powerful thighs. Pulling away so he could stare into her crystal blue eyes, which were currently dancing with mirth, he couldn't help but raise an eyebrow in the same fashion she'd done just moments ago.

"Caught you," Her tone was playful as she regarded him. "I know you won't be able to say you feel nothing now."

Vegeta chuckled, "Oh, I feel something alright. The only difference between the two of us is that I can control myself and that-" He wrapped his hand around Usagi's neck, pushing her into the mattress. "Makes me your master," Usagi couldn't have fought back the moan that escaped past her lips even if she had tried. "See, your lust for me in uncontrollable onna."

Even though her body continued to give her away her eyes still held a look of defiance that irked Vegeta to the center of his being. Releasing her he pushed himself up onto his knees before hopping off the bed. "What are you doing?" Usagi asked, her eyes widening with confusion as she watched him walking over to the top of the bed. Reaching over he took a hold of the lose ends of the necktie and tying them tightly to the bed post. "Wait, what the hell are you doing Vegeta?"

"I won't fuck you tonight," He kissed his gloved finger and brought it back down to her lips. "Use this time to understand the way things are."

Exiting the room slowly he shut the door behind him before falling back onto it. Not wasting a moment he ripped open his shirt, his breath becoming ragged as he felt his self-control slipping away from him, desire overwhelming him. 'That onna will be the death of me one of these days,' He thought as he started down at himself, his physical yearning becoming painful.

Inside the room Usagi struggled against the necktie that bounded her to the bed, knowing that it was useless she let out a frustrated groan. "Vegeta, you tease!" She screamed at the top of her lungs knowing that his Sayjin ears would be able to catch every word.

**-- **

**An: Well wasn't that raunchy? Gotta say, dammmmn, thanks guys for so many reviews today. Really made my day. **

**Sesshy's Mistress: Naw, I only go through the wanting to write really dark fiction every once and a while. Don't worry the next couple of ones are going to be comedy with some sexual tension. **

**Erikatufts: Thanks! I sorta regained my muse but not really lol. Still working on it. **


	15. Lucky Star

_Disclaimer: Hey, so guess what? I don't own Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball Z or Lucky Star. _

_Cosplay_: **Japanese**: short for "costume play", is a type of performance art whose participants outfit themselves, with often-elaborate costumes and accessories, as a specific character or idea. (Source Credit: Wikipedia)

An: I think some of you are confused by my statement "Theme ideas wanted" a lot of you have been leaving me story ideas either mailing me or in reviews and that isn't what I was asking for (not that I don't appreciate it). All I was asking for was random words that I could use as a "Theme" to base a Drabble or One-shot after. Thanks, sorry for the confusion.

_Theme: Lucky Star_

Using a white towel Vegeta whipped the excess sweat off of his forehead as he made his way down one of the many hallways of the place he repulsively referred to as _home_. While shaking his head he couldn't help but scowl at the thought, if it wasn't for the gravity room and Usagi he would have left this dome-like house years ago.

Just as his thoughts drifted towards Usagi, she suddenly appeared before him, cutting in front of him as she rounded a sharp turn into the hallway. Scanning her body from behind Vegeta couldn't help but notice that there was just something off about his Princess that evening.

For starters Usagi's hair, which was usually pulled up in twin odangos was pinned and wrapped around tightly around her scalp, almost appearing like a beehive. She wore a short red pleated skirt, a sailor top with matching red ribbon, knee high black socks on her shoeless feet while carrying a blue haired wig.

Vegeta raised his eyebrow, "What on Earth are you wearing much less planning on doing woman?" Usagi jumped, startled before whirling around, dropping the wig in the process. "Vegeta! Don't sneak up on me!" She scolded while marching up to her husband and poking him on the chest with her index finger.

Almost gently Vegeta swatted her finger away, "Your dodging my questions woman."

Usagi eyebrows went up towards her hairline, "Oh you mean this," She stated while running her hands over her uniform. "It's a High School uniform, silly. Haven't you seen one of these yet?" He shook his head, once. "Really," She asked while placing a hand under her chin. "I thought all the older guys knew what these were, it's like a number one fantasy…" Her voice trailed off before she shrugged the idea off. "Maybe because you're an alien," She stated before beginning to laugh and while Vegeta deeply cared for his mate his patience with her at the moment was beginning to wear thin.

"High School huh, didn't you escape from that foolishness years ago?" Usagi nodded in response while continue to giggle. "Then again I question, woman what do you think your doing parading around like that? You're not planning on leaving this compound like that, are you?"

"Why, afraid that a guy might see me like this and sweep me away?" Vegeta's fists and jaw unconsciously tightened as she expertly played on his insecurities. While he couldn't say he was afraid of an imaginary threat the mere thought of other men besides himself staring at his mate made his blood boil. If he had it his way he'd lock her away from the rest of the world, like a bird in a cage where only he could touch, view and possess her.

Reach over Usagi playfully slapped her husband's arm, "Just kidding."

Letting out a growl filled with annoyance he locked his eyes on hers, "Just answer the **fucking** question!" He bit out through his clenched teeth.

"Sheesh, you don't have to get so testy." She crossed her arms while turning slightly away from her husband. "Bulma, Minako, Ami and myself are doing a cosplay of our favorite Anime tonight to celebrate the season finale."

"Cosplay?" Vegeta questioned, his eyes following her movements as she walked over to where she had dropped the blue wig, bending over to pick it up giving him a flash of her cotton white panties as she bent over.

"Yeah, you know cosplay," Usagi showed off her outfit with her hands, thinking that the word needed not further explanation but watching her husband's unchanging questionable expression she silently knew he just didn't get it. "It's where you dress up in costume just like we did for Halloween this year."

Usagi couldn't help but giggle as a horrified expression crossed Vegeta's usual hardened face for a brief moment, obviously recalling the embarrassment he'd suffered on that particular holiday. A slight blush appeared on his cheeks and to compensate he whirled around angrily. "_Hmpt_, what a complete and utter waste of time," He declared as he walked away, not noticing until he was half-way down that hallway that he was going the way he came. 'Shit,' He cursed.

Dusting off the blue wig Usagi smoothed it out before slipping it onto her head before continuing on her way towards the spacious living room.

Now while Vegeta had told Usagi that this was a complete waste of time he couldn't help but feel a tiny bit curious as to what exactly his mate was up with this whole cosplay thing. Not missing a beat as soon as he stepped onto Capsule Corps's lawn he honed in on Usagi's ki and walked around the building, hiding in some bushes and spying on Usagi and her friends through the living room windows.

While they were all wearing the same ridiculous outfit all of them were wearing different colored and styled wigs. Minako and Bulma were wearing lavender wings though Minako's was at shoulder length and Bulma's was put up in two pigtails and reached her lower back. Meanwhile Ami, who was wearing glasses instead of her contacts, was in a pink wavy haired wig.

He watched through the shrubbery as they lined up in front of the TV Minako, Usagi, Bulma and then Ami at the end before turning on the TV. Before he knew what was going on the opening op came on and they were all following the characters movements perfectly on the screen.

Vegeta's jaw unceremoniously dropped at the sheer ridiculousness of the situation.

"Whoa, they're actually doing it!" He heard a nasally voice say to his left catching the Sayjin Prince's attention.

"Krillen for once your Intel was on the mark."

"I told you," Krillen gloated and before he knew it Vegeta had appeared behind him, gripping him by the back of his throat. "Ah, what the!" Krillen yelled out started, getting the attention of Oolong, Master Roshi and Yamcha who were on the ground with binoculars in their hands. "Vegeta! It's not what it looks like," Yamcha tried to rationalize with the obvious seething Prince.

"Oh my god, they changed into cheerleader outfits!" Oolong yelled out turning back towards the girls for a final look causing the cast to shift their eyes towards the windows once again.

Indeed the girls had somehow magically change their outfits to a short lavender dress while holding up yellow pom-poms causing all of their jaws to drop but Vegeta's dropped for a complete different reason. He couldn't be sure what _exactly _his mate was doing but he for one didn't want these perverted, idiotic, clowns to be peeking on her and her friends. Without a second thought he grabbed Krillen, Yamacha, Master Roshi by the collars and Oolong by his ears before dragging them off towards the main entrance of Capsule Corps, ignoring Yamcha's complaints that they had every right to be there.

With a flick of his wrist he threw them all over the fence before locking it tightly, "If I catch you stepping one foot on this property then I'll send you to the next dimension in pieces, understood?" He threatened, glaring at all of them.

"But, I live here," Yamcha complained.

"Understood!?!" Vegeta formed a ki ball in his hand causing them to stiffen in fear.

"Understood," They are sung together before picking themselves off the ground and running away.

Vegeta couldn't help but shake his head again as he walked past the living room window again, the girls were still in their cheerleader outfits dancing around in sync with the music. "Foolishness," He declared before heading back towards his first love, the gravity room.

--

**An: I hoped you guys liked it, if you don't know what Lucky Star is; it's an Anime that you guys should check out. **

**Erikatufts: Glad I could have made your day better, yes homework is evil. **

**See ya next chapter, which I have halfway done so it should be up soon. **

**By the way, does anyone know what's going on with the new "Crossover" controls in the story upload section. Very confusing.  
**

**ills**


	16. Yaoi

_Disclaimer: Hmmm, thinking.. thinking.. staring… oh yea, I so don't own Sailor Moon Dragon Ball Z or Inuyasha. _

_Yaoi_: **Japanese**: Homosexuality

_Kimono_: A long, wide-sleeved Japanese robe worn with an obi and often elaborately decorated.

_Hakama_: Traditional Japanese clothing usually worn over a kimono.

An: While I said that each of these would be single one-shots thirty minutes after I posted the last chapter I thought of this, which could be considered part two to it or taken as a single shot itself.

_Theme: Yaoi_

Allowing a grunt to pass through his royal lips Vegeta quickly honed in on his mate's ki and double stepped towards it, making his way quickly through the various corridors of the Capsule Corps building. Her ki signature was coming from inside the living room and as he walked through the doorway he found himself pausing in mid-step, his jaw unconsciously clenching while a multipliable veins in his eyes burst.

In the middle of living room was his mate, behind held in the arms of his archrival. "C-clown!" He stuttered. "What the hell do-" Vegeta wasn't even able to finish his statement before he flung himself across the room at Goku Son. None all too gently he untangled the pair from each other's arms, throwing his mate onto the ground before taking Goku by the throat and slamming him into the nearest wall, noticing that the Sayjin let out a girlish scream.

'Wait-' Vegeta thought as he stared into Goku's blue eyes, which were normally black.

"Vegeta stop!" Goku struggled to scream in a high pitch voice while his hair slipped off revealing a pile of blond hair causing Vegeta to internally gasp. 'What the hell is going on?'

"Vegeta put Minako down right this instant!" Usagi screamed in his ear while trying to pry his gloved fingers from her best friend's throat. Without protest Vegeta released Minako, ignoring her as she slid down to the ground while gasping for breath as she held her throat.

Instead the Sayjin shifted his eyes towards his mate and as she made her way towards her best friend's side it was then that he notice exactly what his mate was wearing. A navy blue bodysuit adorned her body while an armor piece covered her chest and white gloves with matching boots covered her feet and hands. His eyes traveled down to his own outfit which was the exact same except that he wasn't currently wearing any armor.

"You!" Vegeta yelled pointing his gloved index finger towards his mate's chest. "Tell me what is going on right this instant. Why it is exactly you're dressed like and me and she-" He inclined his eyebrows towards Minako, "Is dressed exactly like the clown with hair piece included."

Usagi shrugged her shoulders, "I'm doing a cosplay of you and Minako of Goku." She stated simply while helping her friend- who was currently wearing the same navy blue and orange fight gi that their friend Goku always wore- to her feet.

"Hey ladies are you ready for the Yaoi Anime convention yet?" Bulma yelled as she and Rei stepped into the living room wearing their costumes. A lavender crescent moon was painted in the middle of Bulma's forehead while two red claw marks adorned her cheeks. She wore a pristine white wig that reached her calves while her outfit consisted of a white Kimono, a white Hakama, an elaborate yellow belt, an armor piece that Vegeta had never seen before and a fur that extended from her belt over her left shoulder to hang over her back. While Rei had curled her hair so it fell down her back in waves her outfit consisted of a navy blue Kimono with dark lavender Hakama pants and a light lavender sleeveless coat.

"Almost ready Bulma," Usagi called out causing Bulma to shake her head. "Tisk tisk, did you forget already?" Bulma asked causing Usagi to gasp. "Oh, forgive me Sesshomaru-sama and Naraku-sama," Usagi said while she and Minako bowed deeply towards the pair.

"Ok, what the **fuck **is going on?" Vegeta asked trying his best to ignore all their girlish giggles. "And what the hell is a Yaoi Anime convention anyways?"

"Well-" Rei began but was cut off when Usagi shot a hand out in front of the girl's mouth, silently reminding her of the outfit she was currently wearing. "Um, its just a gathering of cosplayers," Usagi explained while trying to pull her friends out of the doorway before Vegeta began to ask more questions.

"What are you going to do there dress like that?" Vegeta questioned while looking all of them over, not liking where this was going one bit.

Rei enveloped Bulma in her arms while bringing her face close to hers, "Providing fan service." While blushing and giggling Minako and Usagi pushed the pair through the doorway leaving a stunned and confused Vegeta behind.

Vegeta gritted his teeth; he was beginning to hate all this Anime stuff, whatever it was, it was corrupting his little Usako and forcing her to dress and act strangely in weird outfits. He made a silent vow to destroy this Anime to prevent further embarrassment. While shaking his head for the countless time that day he headed back into the sanctuary of his Gravity Room.

**--**

**An: Ok, this idea just made me giggle… so I just had to do it, even though it's wrong on so many levels! **

**Leave me love. **

**Oh, yea I was thinking of starting a collection of Muti-chapter stories based on one main theme only they would be a collection of Trunks and Usagi fics.. do you think that might be a good idea? I'm still ironing out the main theme though.  
**


	17. Nickname

_Disclaimer: Yeah, you and I both wish. I don't own either Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z. _

_Theme: Nicknames_

"So… do you guys, you know, use pet names when you're, you know?" Bulma cryptically asked as she walked over towards Chichi and Usagi, who were currently lying on lounge chairs in front of Capsule Corps private pool.

Chichi's eyebrows shot up towards her hairline as she regarded the older bluenette while taking her tea cup into her grasp, "I don't think I understand your line of questioning Bulma." She replied politely before taking a sip of her tea.

Bulma laughed, "Usa-chan, help me out here." She asked causing the blonde to sit up in her lounge chair and cast the same clueless expression that Chichi was currently giving the bluenette. "Honestly, I don't know what you're getting at either." Usagi declared while reaching over and grasping her Coke bottle before brining it to her lips.

Letting a sigh, filled with nothing but annoyance Bulma looked back and forth from her two clueless best friends. 'Maybe I should be more direct.' Clearing her throat the older woman crossed her arms over her bikini clad body, "Frankly, do you guys have pet names for your husbands or vice versa when you guys do it?"

Chichi almost choked on her tea as her face flushed, turning a shade away from the color of a tomato. "Goku-sama and I don't do that sort of thing."

"Boring," Bulma declared and with a quick roll of her eyes she turned her attention towards the petite blonde. "How about you Usa-chan?"

"That's private," Usagi stated as she began to fiddle with the strap of her bikini top.

Bulma's eyebrows shot up, "Funny how you didn't deny anything." She giggled, "Do tell Usa-chan, what does Vegeta-sama call you when you're doing it, or is that you call him something?" Continuing to giggle Bulma sat on Usagi's lounge chair, scooting closer to the blonde.

Usagi couldn't help but sigh knowing full well that she was fighting a losing battle in a sense. Bulma was the kind of person that when she wanted to get something out of a person, such as information she wouldn't stop until she pulled said information out. "Alright, I'll tell you." A blush arouse on Usagi's cheeks as she watched both women leaning towards her, both their curiosity filled eyes locking onto hers. "Vegeta often calls himself," She paused, lowering her voice. "Wolf-sama in bed."

While Chichi simply nodded at the statement Bulma on the other hand doubled over while laughing at the exact moment that Goku and Vegeta descended onto the concrete sidewalk next to the trio. Usagi's eyes widened as she noticed her husband standing a few feet away from them, trying to be discrete she slapped Bulma on the arm, silently begging her to stop.

"What's so funny idiot woman?" Vegeta asked gruffly, his sensitive ears ringing because of the Earth woman's high-pitched laughter.

"Wolf-sama!" Bulma yelled while pointing at the Sayjin Prince before falling off the lounge chair in a fit of hysterics. Goku rubbed the back of his head, "Hey Vegeta, what's a wolf-sama?" He asked while the Prince of Sayjins began to make his way over to the trio.

With each step that he took Usagi could feel her muscles begin to stiffen in fear. She wasn't sure what her husband's reaction to her telling her friends his private nickname would be, but she could be sure it wasn't going to be a good one. When he finally reached her side she braced herself, closing her eyes and missing her husband's smirking face. "Damn straight," Vegeta declared before dipping down and scooping his wife into his arms.

"Wolf-sama is here to claim and devour his bunny-chan." Vegeta boldly stated causing his wife to blush before he shot into the air with his bride and mate in his possession.

--

**An: Thought this was cute. Anyways leave me love! **


	18. Roach

_Disclaimer: I would totally start manufacturing naked Vegeta slumber party kits if I did own Sailor Moon and Dragon Ball Z but sadly I don't either show. _

_Theme: Roach_

The Prince of Sayjins always priding himself in being able to sense when his mate was either in trouble or in distress. As a Sayjin male his number one priority was and had always been his mate. His training and combat skills were for the distinct purpose of improving his own strength to be able to protect not only his mate but the planet that she resided on.

Everything Vegeta did was for her, weather Usagi was fully aware of it or not that was the truth of the matter.

But, on this particular sunny afternoon it wasn't Vegeta's senses or even his skill that alarmed him to Usagi's distress but rather pure luck. Never in his life had Vegeta been a patient man and when Usagi had forbidden him from joining her while she took a shower he almost had found himself losing his self-control and demanding admittance. But knowing his woman well, he knew that she would surely have his head if he even tried to sneak in while she showered. Instead the Sayjin Prince settled for pacing back and forth impatiently like a lost puppy.

A blood curling scream penetrated Vegeta's sensitive eardrums and he found himself coming to a halt, his every muscle in his body stiffened as he recognized his mate's voice. "VEGETA!" Usagi screamed from behind the locked door and without a moment's hesitation Vegeta kicked down the door.

In a blink of eye Vegeta was next to his mate, not even bothering to turn off the shower head as he drew his mate's naked, trembling form towards his own. "What woman, what is the matter?" Vegeta questioned while looking her over for any possible injuries.

"Oh my god, it was horrible Vege-" Usagi began to explain the situation but didn't get a chance to finish before another horrified scream escaped past her lips. Quickly she pushed herself deeper into her lover's embrace while his eyes shot around the room looking for possible threats.

"Woman what is it!?!" Vegeta demanded when he could not for the life of him find what was causing her so much distress.

"There!" She screamed while pointing to the object of her terror. Following her pointed finger Vegeta saw nothing but a small roach crawling on the titled wall of the shower.

Vegeta blinked several times, staring at the small bug before shifting his eyes back towards his trembling mate. "You're not serious are you?" He asked dryly while now trying to pry her out of his embrace. "You mean to tell me one of the world's if not universe's strongest female warriors is afraid of a tiny bug."

Usagi gritted her teeth, "Just shut up and kill it already!" She screamed causing the Sayjin Prince to shake his head. "The female species are such an enigma." He muttered under his breath before charging up a ki ball and sending it hurling towards the small, bite-sized roach.

Maybe it had been the fact that Vegeta had rarely ever thrown ki balls indoors but never had the pair imagined that when he'd hurled it not only would it kill the roach on contact but punch a hole clean through the wall to the living room on the other side. And, certainly had the pair never expected for Yamcha, Master Roshi, Krillen and Oolong to be currently lounging on living room couch, set up almost perfectly for the scene before them.

Letting out another scream Usagi tried her best to hide her naked body away from the foursome by pressing herself further into Vegeta's arms. "Vegeta! What did you do?"

Ignoring his mate's complaints Vegeta narrowed his eyes onto the Earthlings and the Pig's lusty grazes, "What are you looking at?!"

"No, mother fucker the question is what are you looking at!?!" Master Roshi yelled as he stood up from the couch while the others turned to him completely and utterly in shock by his actions.

Feeling a vein in his eye explode Vegeta took a step closer towards the old pervert while pushing his mate away, ignoring for a second her scream. "What did yo-" He cut himself off as he noticed all of their eyes shifting towards his left side where he'd left his mate exposed for their viewing pleasure. Quickly Vegeta ducked out in front of Usagi, "Mark my words pervert, after I get my mate clothed I'm going to come and find you."

Enveloping the small girl in his arms he quickly grabbed a hold of a towel that was sitting on the toilet seat before setting Usagi down in the hallway. With his usual scowl plastered on his face he wrapped the fluffy pink towel around her body before throwing the small girl over his shoulder and practically flying them down the hallway towards their bedroom.

Once they had reached their bedroom door, Vegeta opened it and not so gently flung his mate across the room towards their bed. "Ow! Vegeta!" Usagi yelled out as she landed on their King sized bed, only to receive a growl in response. "Thanks baby!" She called out as she watched him disappear, presumably to hunt down the Earthling perverts and disembody them. "My hero," She stated laughing at her own joke before she stood up to search for more suitable clothing.

--

**An: Leave me love! **


	19. Antisocial

_Disclaimer: There must be another way… nope only one way to tell you… that I don't own either Dragon Ball Z or Sailor Moon. Nope, sad thought. _

_Theme credit: Although, you didn't give me the theme directly I have to thank 'Anti' for inspiring me with this theme through your screen name. Thanks! _

_Theme: Antisocial _

The sounds of laughter and various voices carried, echoing throughout the Son house. Everyone in attendance seemed intoxicated in their own bliss, (all except Master Roshi and Oolong who were both just plain intoxicated) not only were they welcoming the New Year's together but this day marked the third year of peace on Earth.

Throughout the night Usagi kept finding herself popping in and out of various conversations not feeling all that comfortable with everyone just yet, but trying to fake it none the less. While the nineteen year old had been introduced to all the Z-fighters and their families she had only been close to Chichi, Bulma and in a sense Vegeta.

Unfortunately for the young girl Chichi and Bulma were currently stuck in the kitchen, putting together a different assortment of dishes and snacks by the bulk, which the guests- but mostly the Sayjin Hoover known as Goku was wolfing down. Considering that Usagi still didn't know how to even boil water properly she had been thoroughly kicked out of the kitchen five minutes after volunteering her services.

"Have fun," Bulma had stated as she pushed her into the living room. "Everyone is really friendly; my only advice is to stay away from the pig and the old man over there in the corner."

Usagi had nodded but as soon as the blunette had taken her leave of the young girl the old man, known as Master Roshi, that she had been so carefully warned about had taken her by the hand and dragged her towards their little corner. Placing his hand on her swollen and extended belly a smile spread across his face, "Vegeta sure didn't waste anytime, did he?" He laughed, "Do you have milk coming out yet?" Making a move to investigate for himself she couldn't help but let out a tiny yelp that alerted the rest of the cast to her distress.

Quickly, Master Roshi had been dragged away from the pregnant nineteen year old by both Yamcha and Krillen who'd both apologized profusely for his behavior. "Idiot, do you want to be killed, that Vegeta's girlfriend?!?" Krillen had stated while slapping the older man on the back of the head.

'Am not,' Usagi mentally corrected almost sadly. 'Vegeta, where are you?' She couldn't help but wonder as she made her way around the room, pausing only to make small talk with anyone who seemed interested in talking to her. It had only taken the Sayjin Prince two minutes after they had landed at the Son's residence for him to disappear. Considering that no one had said anything about the matter she'd simply assumed that it was his normal behavior.

But, that didn't mean that she didn't miss or feel lonely without him.

Excusing herself from the conversation she was currently only semi participating in with Tein, Usagi made her way to the buffet table. Taking a hold of a disposable paper plate she began to load it up with Goku's leftovers. It wasn't much but Usagi was just grateful that she had at least gotten a hold of some sushi rolls, which she knew was Vegeta's favorite.

Stepping outside she paused after closing the door behind herself and while closing her eyes she searched for his ki as Chichi had taught her to do. Feeling a pin prick of ki to her left she began following it like an imaginary trail till she reached its owner.

Usagi had found him sitting under a tree with his arms crossed, seemingly staring a hole into a tree a couple feet away from him. "What did that tree ever do to you?" Usagi jokingly asked gaining his attention but only received a grunt in response. While sighing Usagi neared him, "I think I get it now, you just don't know how to do this sort of thing."

"And what would be this _thing _you're referring to, stupid woman?" Vegeta distastefully asked.

"Being sociable," Usagi stated simply ignoring his curt _hmpt_. "But lucky for you I'm a social butterfly Mr. Antisocial." Without bothering to ask for his permission Usagi stepped in-between his legs before sitting down. Placing the plate of food on her lap she turned slightly and uncrossed Vegeta's arms, extending them and recrossing them around her own form. Leaning back Usagi let out another sigh, "This is a good first step."

Again Usagi had only received a grunt in response but felt his arm tighten around her chest as his other hand dipped down, resting on her swollen belly. Never had the Sayjin Prince ever once told her how he felt or saw her as, (even after he'd gotten her pregnant). Was she his lover, his toy or simply nobody to the Sayjin Prince? Usagi didn't know nor would she ask, but one thing she was certain of was that even though he didn't express his feelings there was nothing stopping her.

Taking a hold of a sushi roll in between her fingers she held it over her shoulder and allowed the Sayjin Prince to eat it out of her hand. "Happy New Year Vegeta," She sang happily as she continued to feed the Sayjin Prince.

"_Hmpt_, foolish woman." He stated while chewing on his food.

"I love you too," Usagi giggled content to spend the rest of her days in his embrace.

--

**An: Thanks for the love! Be sure to leave me lots more! **


	20. Women

_Disclaimer: I could come up with something witty to say that I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z, Oh, wait I just did. _

_Theme: Women_

"Just admit your jealously stupid onna," Prince Vegeta stated while wrapping his tail around a name-less Sayjin female's waist while she returned the favor by laying her head on the breast plate of his armor.

Princess Serenity felt her cheeks reddening as she sharply turned away from him, tightening her little fists in anger. "Jealousy would imply feeling something towards you Prince Vegeta and that's something that would never happen." She stated before beginning her long trek down the long, windy corridor heading towards her quarters.

Following her retreating figure with his eyes he couldn't help but smirk, "Mark my words, I'll make you admit it." Casting the girl on his arm a look of utter disgust he pushed her away from his being when Princess Serenity's form had completely disappeared from sight. The girl tried to reattach herself to his body, confused at his sudden coldness but was met with a scowl. "Harlot, get your ghastly mitts off of me, your services to me are no longer required." He shooed her away causing the girl's jaw to drop.

"Princes!" Princess Serenity yelled letting out a frustrated groan as she plopped herself down on her bed, hugging her pillow to her chest. "They are all such womanizing bastards." Shaking her head she tightened her grip on her pillow, 'Just because they look good they have to exploit that.'

'I'm not jealous,' Princess Serenity kept mentally repeating the phrase like her own personal mantra, wanting to desperately believe it was true.

It was only a year ago to this very day that Princess Serenity and Prince Vegeta's betrothal had been announced to the mass populace of both planets and Princess Serenity's relocation to Planet Vegeta had been initiated. It had been a drastic change to the Princess to be moved from her peaceful home world to the harsh, violent desert planet known as Planet Vegeta. The intense gravity itself had kicked off her distain for the planet, having taken her over a month to build up her strength to get used to it.

As far as the Prince and she were concerned she couldn't say it was love at first sight for her. All the rules of diplomacy that had been engraved in her had been thrown out the window each and every time she encountered the Sayjin Prince, as all their encounters eventually led up to fierce cat fights. The Princess never knew but the Sayjin Prince secretly just loved to infuriate her because he thought she looked cute when she was flushed with anger.

Over the year Prince Vegeta had discovered that what irritated her most was when he was surrounded by women, so he always made sure to have a female handy whenever he was near her.

Not knowing this tidbit of information Princess Serenity always had thought that the Prince was not only a womanizer but a whore as well. She knew it wasn't uncommon for Princes to have more than one woman on the side in the marriage. Even Prince Endymion one of the most respected Princes in her universe had a harem containing more than a hundred women.

Not wanting to give the Prince the upper hand Princess Serenity had always kept her feelings bottled up only expressing them to her pillows, who could neither talk back nor give away her secrets. It wasn't until years later when their marriage was consummated that Princess Serenity learned the truth.

Not only was Prince Vegeta still a virgin but also had been head over heels in love with her since the moment he'd met her.

--

**An: Love you guys, thanks for all the support. Leave me love! **


	21. Scorpion

_Disclaimer: Hmm, maybe.. no, defiantly not. I defiantly don't own Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball Z or Mortal Kombat. _

_Idea credit: I got the concept of this theme from a fan art picture of Goku and Vegeta, though I'm sorry to say that I don't know if who drew it. _

_Theme: Scorpion_

Sweat dripped down his brow as he stared down his opponent, never had Vegeta felt this much pressure than he did at this very moment to defeat his arch rival Kakarott. Out of the corner of his eye he could see his girlfriend, Usagi watching his every move, silently rooting for him as she idly conversed with Chichi, Kakarott's wife.

Vegeta just couldn't allow Kakarott, also known as Goku disgrace him in front of Usagi.

Not now, not ever.

Vegeta could feel time running out and if he didn't do something drastically now than this battle would either end in a stalemate or worst with Kakarott being victorious. Narrowing his eyes on his opponent he instantly decided to risk it all, running at his opponent he rushed him and delivered on final death blow via a vicious upper cut punch to the jaw.

_Finish him. _

"What the! No!" Goku yelled while throwing his controller on the coffee table in front of him. He watched helplessly as his fighter, Sub-Zero stood immobilized in a daze in the middle of the TV screen in front of him.

Hitting his combo perfectly Vegeta watched as Scorpio ripped off his mask, revealing his skeleton head before he opened his mouth sending a barrage of flames towards Sub-Zero's feet consuming the fighter in flames.

_Scorpion Wins._

_Fatality._

Feeling quite proud of himself, Vegeta stood up from the couch while Goku's eyes followed his every movement. "Vegeta, where are you going? You don't want to make it best out of three?"

Chuckling to himself Vegeta walked over to his girlfriend, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "_Hmpt_, why would I waste my time, victory would be certain for me. Frankly it's gotten boring." He stated arrogantly watching the younger Sayjin's face drop before he perked up, shifting his eyes towards Usagi. "Hey Usa-chan, do you want to play?"

Licking her lips she nodded her head, feeling excited. "I thought you'd never ask. Back in my old dimension I used to love to play video games" Detangling herself from Vegeta's grip she ran over, hoping over the side of the couch and taking a hold of Vegeta's old controller.

"Goku-san, go easy on her!" Chichi said causing Usagi to frown. "No, don't worry," Usagi stated while turning to look at Goku. "Try your best to defeat me." She challenged him before picking her player and watching Goku do the same.

The former arcade queen had gone into the match feeling overly confident but after three minutes was brought to shame when she heard that disheartening phrase coming from the TV screen.

_Sub-Zero wins._

_Fatality. _

Staring teary eyed at the screen the young girl pouted, "No fair!" Usagi whined only to feel her boyfriend slip into the seat next to her. "Foolish woman, here I'll show you how it's done." He stated slipping his rough hands over her delicate ones and together they defeated Goku Son, not only once but ten times in a row.

--

**Erikatufts: Lol, no one ever wants to work on homework lol. I'm glad you're enjoying them. Eh, what happened is when I first came up with this concept to do a collection of drabbles and one-shot was that I wanted to brainstorm a couple of ideas to make sure I wouldn't just come to a halt after only a couple of chapters. So I just kept writing down basic ideas and now unfortunately I have a back catalogue of numerous ideas so I'm scrambling to get them all written and out of my head (before they destroy me). **

**Thanks for the love! Leave me plenty of reviews! **

**ills**


	22. Sushi Roll

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragon ball z, wow that was simple enough. _

_Idea Credit: A fan art piece inspired this drabble, I saved the picture but I found it on a random site and have no idea who drew it. _

_Theme: Sushi Roll_

"You could lose a hand in there," Minako absently commented as she and the rest of the inner planetary guardians watched as their somewhat fearless leader went toe to toe, or rather plate to plate against two full blooded Sayjin males.

Looking over the empty plates Chichi simply shrugged her shoulders, "Probably. But, this just Goku-san's midday snack, you guys should come back and see him during an actual meal."

"S-snack?!" Minako stuttered while sweat dripped down her brow, ignoring Ami behind her muttering something and another about calorie intake underneath her own breath. Before any of the girls could make any further comments their leader's scream caught their undivided attention.

"Let go!" Usagi yelled while trying to pull a plate holding a single sushi roll out of Vegeta's grasp.

"No, _you _let go weak woman!" Vegeta practically gruffly screamed in the girl's face.

Narrowing her eyes onto his own she returned his scowl in full force, "If you won't give it t me than I'll make you." Usagi threatened childishly. "Moon eternal! Make up!" In a blinding flash of light Usagi transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon.

"Usagi-chan, I'm sure that Makoto can make you another sushi roll." Minako stated, trying to pled with the young girl and prevent a fight from breaking out in the middle of the Son's dinning room. "Right?" The blonde asked turning her head towards the brunette, who was too in a daze to notice the girl's comments. Considering that Makoto had been in the kitchen with Chichi all morning she'd thought the fact that two of her guests were willing to spill blood over a tiny sushi roll to be one of the greatest compliments the young chef could ever receive.

Makoto was brought swiftly back to reality when Minako reached over and struck the girl on the arm. "Huh?" She asked while turning towards the blonde.

"You can make more sushi rolls, _right_?" Minako questioned once again and watched as Makoto shook her head. "No afraid I can't, we're all out of fish."

"See!" Eternal Sailor Moon yelled. "We're all out so be a gentleman and hand it over!"

"No! Not even if your life depended on it!" Vegeta shot back before powering up to his Super Sayjin form. "Girl you're going to regret- Ah! Kakarott!" Accusing onxy and blue eyes shot towards the Sayjin, who'd while they had been preoccupied in their cat fight hadn't notice him reach over, snatch the sushi roll from atop of the plate before popping it into his mouth.

"Sorry, it just looked so delicious I couldn't help myself." Goku admitted while rubbing his belly.

Vegeta felt his eye twitch while Eternal Sailor Moon unconsciously tightened her little fists. "Oh, you couldn't help yourself?" Eternal Sailor Moon asked receiving a nod from the older man. "Well, then help yourself to this as well!" Pulling out her rod from her subspace pocket she pointed it Goku while Vegeta charged up his attack.

"Final Flash!" Vegeta yelled followed closely by Eternal Sailor Moon's attack. "Starlight honeymoon therapy kiss!"

Goku let out a yelp before jumped up and trying to dodge their impending attacks.

Watching the scene unfold in front of her Chichi couldn't help but let out a sigh, "Ah, I'll just yell at them all later, I'm exhausted. They'll eventually wear themselves out." She stated while the other girls simply nodded in agreement.

--

**An: Hope you like it! Leave me love! Oh, btw heads up I think by next week I'm going to be moving all my stories into the new Crossover section so look for them there!  
**


	23. Shenron

_Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I don't. I really don't own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z._

_Theme: Shenron_

The once bright midday sky began to drastically darken, becoming opaque just as it would be at midnight on a starless night. Lighting bolts that cascaded down from the heavens struck the Earth fiercely, illuminating for the briefest of moments the very sky it descended from. Hordes of citizens ran in for cover, fearing what was to come and not wanting to be caught without protection the indoors could provide for them.

All except for two children, Sayjin hybrids who were standing in front of seven mystical dragon balls, from which a monstrous looking dragon grew from.

Looking towards his best friend Goten gulped before pushing Trunks forward towards the dragon. "G-go on… I think this is the part where you make your wish." The little boy who was the splitting image of his Father stated. The lavender haired boy gulped and trying to act brave puffed out his chest, stalking towards the mystical dragon balls.

"Well?" Shenron's eyes seemed to glow as he booming voice penetrated through the young boy's body.

Trunks could feel his ankles tremble slightly before his whole body stiffened. "Ah… well, you see.." His voice trailed off getting his best friend's attention.

"Pst," Goten whispered, cupping his hand over the side of his face from behind Trunks, desperate to get the boy's attention. When Trunks inclined his head towards him Goten leaned towards him, whispering in the boy's ear. "Hey, remember we were going to wish something to make your Dad happy on account that he's always so grumpy."

"Oh yeah!" Trunks whispered back before turning his attention back to Shenron, his confidence restored. Tightening his little fists he stared into the eerily red eyes of the dragon. "I wish for something that would make my Dad extremely happy."

"Is that your wish?" Shenron asked receiving nods of approval from both of the Sayjin hybrids. "Understood," He stated, his eerie eyes glowing red.

"Boy!" Both children stiffened as a gruff voice penetrated their sensitive eardrums. "Oh no," Trunks whispered before they both turned around in time to see the very object of their wish land on the ground behind them. "Just what do you think you and Kakarott's brat are doing exactly?"

Trunks froze while Goten turned to the older Sayjin, wide eyed and innocent. "Making a wish on the Dragon Balls," Goten replied, innocently his small hand shot up to play with hair.

Feeling his eye beginning to twitch Vegeta glared at the small boy, "I can see that. Now answer the question as to why."

Before the two Sayjin hybrids had the chance to answer Shenron interrupted them. "Your wish has been granted, farewell." In an eye blinding flash of light the dragon disappeared back into the dragon balls.

"Hey, is that it?" Goten turned back to Vegeta who still looked irritated. "I don't think it worked." Before Trunks could agree with his best friends the balls shot out, scattered to the ends of the Earth and a figure appeared before them.

Both Goten's and Trunks's eyes widened significantly, "Isn't that?"

"No, it couldn't be." Trunks tried to argue but when he looked back to his Father who had his eyes glued to the figure standing a few feet away from them. "But, that show is for girls!"

"I don't know about that Trunks, Gohan watches it all the time." Goten tried to argue.

'My point exactly,' Trunks thought.

Standing in front of them was the actress Usagi Tsukino, who played Serena in the show Sailor Moon dressed in a playboy bunny suit. "One thing is for sure, Mom isn't going to like this one bit."

Vegeta chuckled, "Boys run along home, I have some business to take care of with the bunny." He rubbed his gloved hands together as he approached Usagi who smiled in response.

--

**An: I think during this time they are allowed to make two wishes on Sheron but I didn't remember that after I wrote the drabble, so eh, whatever. **

**Leave me plenty of love! **

**Ills **


	24. Alice

_Disclaimer: Oh, the things I would do if I owned Vegeta but sadly I don't own him because I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragon ball Z. _

_Theme: Alice_

A freezing cold breeze licked at his bare feet filtering through the cracks of the old wooden floorboards. The old rotting wood creaked; almost sounding like it was screaming out pain, under the weight of his footsteps announced his presence to her. But, she paid him no heed, continuing to stare off into the darkness that seemed to encase her very being.

Using his ki he lit a nearby candle and watched as the flame rippled, instantly the other candles scattered across the room lit up, adding some illumination to the gloomy attic. "Usagi?" His voice sounded strange to his own ear, appearing to be echoing in itself.

Vegeta approached his wife, regarding her unchanging movements quite suspiciously. It was as he neared her that he noticed that she held a small golden locket in her small delicate hands. Reflecting off one of the candle's a bright light shined off of it, blinding him for a split second. When the flash subsided instead of seeing his own reflection staring back at him on the locket he instead saw his wife's figure.

Usagi stood in the middle of the locket's reflection twirling around in a floor length ball gown.

Quite suddenly a mellow and hypnotic sounding melody filtering out the golden locket that Usagi held in her hands, catching Vegeta off guard. Before he could pull away Usagi's hand suddenly shot out catching his muscular forearm in her grasp. An eerie sounding giggle escaped past her sweet tasting, plump lips as she turned her head towards him.

His breath caught in his throat as he stared deeply into her once bright eyes.

These weren't his wife's eyes.

He watched as her pupil spread, taking over entire eyes becoming opaque and sinister.

"Down the rabbit hole," As the words past through her plump lips they seemed to echo eerily in her own throat. Vegeta's eyebrows both shot up towards his widow's peek but before he could ask her what she meant she reached behind him, taking a hold of the back of his head and pulled him forward.

Before he could stop or even brace himself Vegeta felt himself falling forward, being sucked into the very reflection of the golden locket. He could feel himself floating, unmoving in total darkness. 'Where am I?' He mentally questioned.

His onyx eyes darted around, straining to see through the darkness but couldn't make out a single figure. "What-" As soon as the syllable past through his lips a light appeared underneath him causing him to crane his head back. Below him was a marble floor, with no walls to confine it, just flooring that seems to stretch out into eternity.

Without warning the Sayjin Prince felt himself drop, crashing face first into the unyielding marble floor. "What the fuck!" Vegeta cursed while straightening himself, holding his forehead in his hand.

"Crows," A feminine voice glided towards his ears catching his attention and making him towards a figure standing with her back turned towards him. "Crows," The girl said again as she began to sob.

"Woman, cease your tears," Vegeta gruffly demanded as he stood and began to approach the girl. "Tell me what the hell is going on here!"

"Crows," The girl continued to say, his sobs becoming more intense as she fell to the ground, wrapping her arms around her torso.

Vegeta couldn't help but roll his eyes, "Crows, is that all your pea brain knows how to say?" He awaited a moment for response but when he only heard her continued crying his irritation got the better of him. Grabbing the girl by her shoulder he forcibly spun her around, his eyes growing wide as he saw her face.

Blood-filled tears ran down the girl's face and while her fingers covered her eyes he could still see through the open slits that her eye sockets were completely hallow. "Crows ate my eyes," She stated while continuing to sob her bloody tears. Even though the girl's eyes were missing the part that had shocked Vegeta the most was that he was starting into his wife's face.

"Usagi?" He began to question but as he blinked the girl completely vanished into the darkness. "Usagi!?!" Vegeta yelled, turning his head in either direction, searching the room for her.

"Oh my ears and whiskers, how late it's getting!" He heard a voice coming from his left and as he turned he saw his Usagi dressed in a little one piece bathing suit, her skin painted white and little bunny ears sticking out of her blond head.

"Usagi?" He questioned again and shot out to grip her upper arm but before he could catch her she hopped away, turned towards him in mid-air. "No time for questions can't you see I'm late!" She yelled taking out her pocket watch to show him. "Late for what?" Vegeta asked and she simply rolled her eyes before disappearing. "No time for explanation, I'm late!"

"Don't-" Vegeta began to yell but she was gone before he could tell her not to leave him.

"'Ello, excuse me Sir, but have you seen a white rabbit coming along this way?" A girlish voice asked while tapping him on the shoulder. Whirling around he saw his wife again standing before him this time dressed in a knee high blue dress with a white apron covering the front, her usual floor length hair chopped to hip length. "Have you?" She asked once again, her eye shinning in the light.

"Usagi, just what the hell is going on here!?!" He practically yelled in her face causing the young girl to take a step backwards.

"Usagi?" She inclined her head sideways, "Oh yes! A white usagi, have you seen one?"

"Usagi! Quit playing games!"

Again the girl turned her head sideways, "I'm afraid you're mistaken, I'm Alice."

Narrowing his eyes onto hers he gripped her by the shoulders, roughly shaking her. "Usagi, snap out of it and explain what the hell is going on here!" Vegeta demanded and watched as a smile spread across the girl's face.

"I can't explain myself, I'm afraid, Sir, because I'm not myself you see." She stated while beginning to giggle.

"Enough of these trite games, woman!"

"Games! Games, I know where we can play plenty of games!" A feminine voice asked and he watched as the girl he held eye's darted towards the ground. "I know! I know!" She yelled and Vegeta watched as a child-like version of his wife jumped out in front of him, floating in mid-air. "Oh, do tell then!" The child-like version of his wife was wearing a strange green top hat with a card imbedded into it that had written in black ink 10/6. She wore a mustard colored jacket with a dark green vest and light green pants.

"A tea party!" The girl, who was calling herself Alice, yelled while somehow escaping past Vegeta's clutches.

"Correct!" The child-like girl lifted up her hat, revealing a full tea set underneath. "Would you care to join us stranger? The Mad Hatter," She began while pointing to herself, "Always accepts guests into her tea parties."

"Come, do join us!" Usagi or Alice insisted while stretching out her hand towards Vegeta. In a moment of weakness Vegeta lifted up his hand and tried to take her hand in his but before he could she suddenly pulled away.

"No! You can't!" She yelled at the top of her lungs and quite suddenly the Madd Hatter turned towards Vegeta, a tight frown on her face. "Look what you've done!" The child-like version of his wife, also known as the Madd Hatter yelled, throwing her tea cup to the ground. As it smashed into tiny pieces he watched at the girl fell to the ground, lifeless.

"Usagi!" Vegeta tried to run towards the girl but found that he was immobilized and unable to move.

"She's been tainted," The Madd Hatter stated before pulling off her hat once again, while staring at the fallen girl she reached into her hat pulling out a bloody ax. "Off with her head!" She screamed before raising the ax above her head and bringing it down on the girl's neck.

"N-no!!!!!" Vegeta screamed.

--

Quite abruptly Vegeta's eyes shot open and before he could even consciously register what had just taken place his eyes shot out looking for his wife, Usagi. He found her sound asleep in the bed next to him.

Letting out a sigh of relief Vegeta felt himself relax, 'It was all just a dream.' He was about to settle back into bed and continue his sleep but something jabbed at his side caught his attention. Lifting up the blankets he could see his cotton candy haired child sleeping next to him, tightly clutching a book to her chest whose edges were poking him.

Gently he pried the book out of his daughter's hold raising the picture book up where he could see it. "Alice in Wonderland," He read before snorting. "Foolish garbage," He stated before tossing the book across the room.

In the morning he would have to have a discussion with his wife about reading to their daughter trivial foolishness before bedtime.

--

**An: Yea, I know it's kind of strange, but that's my brain. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland! **


	25. Dance Lesson

_Disclaimer: Let's keep it simple. I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z. _

_Theme: Dance Lesson_

"Alright, Vegeta look at my feet, see quick, quick, slow." Usagi stated while demonstrating the dance's steps flawlessly.

Vegeta rolled his eyes while pushing himself off the wall he'd been resting against. "I've changed my mind. I will not partake in this foolishness."

For a brief moment Usagi's face fell as she watched Vegeta's figure heading towards the door. That is, before an idea formed in her head causing her to quickly recover her composer. "Ok, that's fine Vegeta," She stated as she began twirling around the room. "I'll just ask Seyia to take me, I'm sure he wouldn't mind or better yet Master Roshi would make an excellent escort."

Vegeta unconsciously growled afterwards muttering something incoherent under his breath. "Fine," He muttered as he approached her. "Just get on with it onna."

Usagi smiled brightly at him, "Ok, put that hand on my hip while clasping this hand with my own. Now follow my feet's movements," Usagi commanded.

"Are you certain that Kakarott won't be attending this foolish ball?" Vegeta asked and Usagi couldn't help but giggle as she nodded, continuing his dance lesson.


	26. Lipstick

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z. _

_Theme: Lipstick_

"Just pucker your lips like your about to kiss me," Usagi instructed watching as Vegeta's scowl deepened, if that were possible.

"I don't understand why the fuck we can't just burst through the front door and demand the dragon ball for fuck sake!" Vegeta ranted while Usagi simply ignored him, applying the lipstick onto her own plump lips.

"That's simple," Goku spoke up as he placed a black, shoulder length wig on. "Because, we don't want to hurt anybody, they are just women after all Vegeta." He stated while placing his hands on his hips, the sequins that were scattered all over his dress reflecting off the midday's sun.

"Strong Amazon women, but women none the less." Chichi supplied from her position next to Goku.

Vegeta could feel his eye begin to twitch as he stared at the two, not even daring to look down at the pink monstrosity his woman had dressed him up in. During a routine dragon ball hunt the Z-fighters had stumbled upon the four star dragon ball in the middle of a remote Amazon village occupied strictly by women. After doing some detective work they had found out in a nearby neighboring village that the Amazon women hated all men. No men were allowed inside the village grounds and were executed on site if caught trespassing.

Not wanting to start an unnecessary fight that would end with a few injured women the Z-fighters had instead decided to volunteer Goku, Vegeta, Chichi and Usagi to go under cover and retrieve the dragon ball.

Turning towards his mate Vegeta was caught off guard when she suddenly kissed him, smearing her pink lipstick onto his lips. "Ah, perfect." She stated while giggling at his facial expression.

Standing a couple of feet away Krillen snorted as he looked at the Sayjin Prince in his outfit while Yamcha was trying desperately to suppress his giggles. Having heard them the Sayjin Prince sharply turned his head towards them, "What, you have something to say baldy!?!"

"N-no Vegeta," Krillen cowardly threw his hands in the air while beginning to back away.

"Just because I'm wearing lipstick doesn't mean I can't kick your ass!" Vegeta tried to make his way towards the quivering bald man but Usagi shot out in front of him, blocking his path.

"Vegeta, baby, just let it go. Besides I have to do your eyelids next," Usagi whipped out a compact filled with bright colors that disgusted the Prince to the core of his being.

"Oh for fuck's sake, fuck it." He paused. "I give up; the world doesn't need saving this desperately. Fuck the dragon, fuck it all. Other world wasn't that bad the first time anyways," Vegeta stated while slumping forward slightly, feeling only emasculate but utterly humiliated.

"Aw, is my Vegeta feeling self-conscious, don't worry I think you look sexy and when we get out of her I'm going to-" Standing on her tipping toes she whispered just what exactly she planned on doing to him once their ordeal was over with causing the Sayjin Prince to raise an eyebrow.

Clapping his together he sat down on bolder, "Welll, what are you waiting for woman, make the prettiest girl in the village. We have a planet to save after all."

--

**This theme was inspired by a quote by my favorite rock star, Nikki Sixx. Which was the "just because I'm wearing lipstick doesn't mean I can't kick your ass" line. **


	27. Locket

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z I simply just borrow the characters to write short little stories for my own amusement. _

_Theme: Locket_

Walking behind his newly acquired woman, formally named Usagi Tsukino, Vegeta peeked over her shoulder to see her once again clutching her prized possession in-between her little fingers. When he had made his way towards her just a few moments ago through the hallway his sensitive senses had picked up on two very distinct things that made his blood boil over. One was that sickening, sugary melody that coming from her locket while he nose had picked up on the scent of her tears.

That's why without even having to force her to turn around he could tell at this very moment that heavy tears were now flowing down her cheeks, smearing her dark make-up all over her porcelain face.

It didn't bother him so much that she was crying she was a woman after all. Women as he'd come to understand were prone to crying especially during a certain week out of the month. Vegeta had wished that she was crying over him, over the fact that they hadn't seen each other in over two months time. But, he knew without even asking that those tears weren't meant for him.

Usagi was crying over him once again.

Usagi, herself had never once explained the importance of the Star locket to Vegeta, she didn't dare but after he'd bonded their souls together he'd figured it out by searching through her memories. While he'd left Usagi in the dark about how to use her newly acquired privileges in searching his mind. That's why she never knew that he'd lied to her about where he had been for the past two months.

Vegeta had simply lied to his woman, telling her that he was going into outer space to train. Never did she guess that he was actually on a mission to search for raw materials before he took a trip into Other World to find a Sayjin who knew how to construct the very thing he was yearning for.

Snatching the locket from her grasp he wordlessly smashed the musical locket by forming a fist around it. Usagi gasped, surprised, before she whirled around. "Veg-" She began to breath out his name but when she saw the remains of the Star locket falling from his grasp her eyes widened.

"Vegeta!" She flung herself towards him, her little fists beating unmercifully on his chest.

Vegeta closed his eyes tightly trying to ignore the emotional pain welling up his chest or the other feelings she was stirring inside of him. Taking a hold of her tiny delicate hands into his larger hand he held them together above her head. "Why?" She asked helplessly, her eyes imploring him to tell her the truth.

While diverting his eyes away from her he reaching into his pocket, pulling out a small round silver-looking chained locket with the Planetary insignia of Vegeta-sei engraved on its lid.

Releasing her hands he dropped the small trinket into her hand while his thumb opened it. A thick sounding hypnotic song began to play, filled with what sounded to her like drums and some sort of wind instruments. Inside the locket she noticed a glowing red planet that she recognized to be Vegeta-sei. It wasn't until she mastered her new ability did she find out that this song was traditionally played at what Earthlings would consider a wedding ceremony between Sayjins.

"It's beautiful Vegeta," She paused, looking up and catching his graze. "But, you didn't need to destroy my Star locket. There isn't a rule written somewhere stating that I can only own one locket."

"Feh, yes there is," Vegeta narrowed his eyes onto hers. "Don't take me for a fool Usagi." She flinched not used to him calling her anything but _woman _or _mate_. "I know what that locket represents for you. I know that you had to pry that very locket from his cold and bloody hands after he died." She gasped, her eyes pleading with him not to continue. "Consider that locket to be your past, its broken as well as your old Planet and man. If you continue clinging onto it you will, mark my words destroy your future because I won't allow you to have another in your heart."

Vegeta wrapped her small fingers around the locket closing it tightly. "The choice is yours either embrace your future or destroy this locket right now and go searching for your past." He stated and before he could even turn away from her she had already flung herself into his embrace.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," She kept on repeating over and over again as if it were her own personal mantra. Dipping down Vegeta put a halt to her words the only way he knew how, by covering her mouth with his own.

--

**An: Hope you liked it! **


	28. Chocolate Bunny

_Disclaimer: These men in black not only told me that aliens don't exist but that I had to state clearly that I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z. Beam me up fellas. _

_Theme Credit: Sesshy's Mistress_

_Theme: Chocolate Bunny_

A gasp filled with her own excitement sounded as Usagi speedily ripped off the tinfoil wrapper that was currently holding her chocolaty treat prisoner. "Vegeta!" She yelled getting her boyfriend's attention. "Do you have to be so loud onna," He complained while rubbing his ear.

"Oh, sorry," She apologized while blushing. "Look it's a chocolate me!" She stated while opening his hand up and placing the chocolate bunny on top of his palm.

Vegeta raised his eyebrows questionably while Usagi simply rolled her eyes. "My name means Bunny in Japanese," She stated hoping that he would now understand the joke but instead of verbally responding he simply brought the treat to his mouth and cleanly bit the ears off.

Usagi gasped in horror, "Vegeta you can't eat me like that, don't do it so roughly! You have to savor me," She wiggled her eyebrows at him while he grinned brining to the treat back to his mouth and wrapping his tongue seductively around the confectionary treat. "Hmm," Usagi practically purred as she leaned over and kissed him. "If you want I can show you another way to eat a bunny." She winked at while his eyebrows shot up towards his hairline, not expecting his mate's bold statement.

"The great Prince of all Sayjins doesn't need instructing onna," He stated while throwing her on top of the couch, covering her body with his own. "I'll prove it to you."

--

**An: Again thanks to Sesshy's Mistress for the Theme, I'm going to have to brainstorm on the other ones. **


	29. Home World

_Disclaimer: You know I just do this to boost my word count, right? Ok, serious time. I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z._

**Theme: Home world**

Somewhere in the back of Usagi's mind she thought that a sad melody should be playing as a sort of homage to her fallen planet.

Her destroyed home world.

Titling her head back to easier glance up at the moonless sky Usagi couldn't fight off the impending tears even if she fought them off with all of her might. When Pluto had informed her that was going to be traveling to a new dimension for not only a fresh start but to assist the fighters there, she never in her wildest dreams imagined she would be helping people that destroyed her home.

"_There was no one living there and furthermore its presence put the entire Earth in danger_," Piccolo has gruffly explained to her upon their first encounter.

'How,' Usagi swallowed the lump that had formed in the back of her throat trying desperately to ignore her trembling limbs. 'How could the Moon ever do anyone any harm?'

"Feh," Vegeta let out a grunt as he loudly stepped out onto the porch only a mere foot away from the distressed Princess. Teary eyed she turned her head back towards him and it was in that moment that she realized that she had more in common with the Sayjin Prince than she would have originally thought. While he had mostly chosen to walk a path full of evil, greed and gaining power she couldn't help but think it was because of his own grief from losing his home world as well.

Planet Vegeta had been blown up by a ki blast just as hers had leaving them both to be marooned on an alien humanoid planet which they must now both call home.

If there was anyone who could understand and sympathize with her feelings right now it would be this man.

"What do you think you're looking at foolish woman?" Vegeta barked out.

'Or maybe not,' Usagi sighed before turning her teary eyes back towards the darken sky.

"Sayjins have the great ability to transform into an Oozaru, it's our great ape form and sometimes like Kakarott's brat they can't control themselves hence becoming a danger to these foolish weaklings." Having turned back towards him during his explanation Usagi wasn't surprised in the least when he didn't even bother to look at her when he was speaking. What had surprised her though was the fact that after she had nodded in understanding he had kept silent and stayed by her side the entire night comforting her in her grief in his own way.

--

**An: Ah, I haven't written a drabble in a while. I hope you guys like it, I'm off to go work on Tokyo Bambi, and hopefully I will have the next chapter posted soon. **

**Also I really want to thank: Jellybean09, Silver Moon Goddess1, erikatufts, ladyredvelvet, Sesshy's Mistress, Beserkians fury and xoxSerenityxox for your comforting words and best wishes! Sadly I'm still on the job hunt my last day at my job was last Friday but since my car broke down and my ride bailed out I haven't been able to do much. So with all this stress I've decided to dive back into writing again to turn my frown upside down I guess. LoL. **


	30. Servant

_Disclaimer: Do you really think after thirty chapters this would suddenly just magically change? You're kidding yourself honestly. I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z. _

**Theme: Servant**

Placing the bowel down on the table Usagi nervously rang her hands in her pink apron, watching in anticipation gleaming in her eyes as Vegeta eyed its contents. For months on end the young twenty year old had been placing herself in various cooking classes, perfecting her talent for this one brief moment.

"How is it?" Usagi asked eagerly after watching Vegeta pop the silver fork in his mouth, chewing the contents quite thoroughly. Though to her utter disappointment after a few seconds he promptly spit out the contents back into his bowel, "That was horrible." He declared causing tears to begin to well up in her eyes. "You're the worst servant woman I've ever had and I've had to make use of space slugs before."

Quite suddenly it was as if something had snapped in the young girl, Usagi reached down and took the plate in her hand. Before anyone knew what was going on or could make a move to stop the young blond she smashed the ceramic bowel onto the wooden table top casing its contents to splash not only on Vegeta but the surrounding guests as well. "Servant woman! I have a name you know!" Her once tranquil blue eyes seemed to come ablaze with fury as she stared down at the older Sayjin Prince before turning around and running out the room.

"That was kind of harsh Vegeta even if her food is dreadful," Yamcha stated and before he could even blink Vegeta reached across the table and snatched the bowel, which Usagi had also prepared, away from him. "Hey," He began only to receive Vegeta's middle finger in response but when he remembered just exactly who had prepared his meal he let the matter go. "You're fearless," He commented.

Vegeta snorted underneath his breath, the truth of the matter was there were at lot of things when it came to Usagi that the older Prince was fearful of.

He was afraid to tell her how great her food was.

He was afraid to tell her that he didn't like it that she cooked for everyone when he wanted that privilege all to himself.

He was afraid to tell her that he preferred to make her cry that way she wouldn't smile to long at him.

But, the thing he feared the most was one day saying her name because he feared as soon as that sweet sounding name past through his lips he wouldn't be able to stop himself from ravishing her.

Most of all he was afraid of what would happen to him if he'd ever told her that he loved her.

**--**

**AN: Aw, thank you Princess Moonie of the moon, your review really made me smile! **


	31. Impulse

_Disclaimer: So sorry to disappoint, I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z. _

_Theme: Impulse _

King Vegeta cocked a single bushy eyebrow, "What." He paused turning his attention towards the Alligator-like humanoid alien doctor standing at his side. "Have you done to her?" He questioned gravely ignoring the wild screams and giggles in the background.

"Well-" The doctor began.

_Crash._

"-You see," He flinched.

A chorus of giggles followed by the sounds of glass being broken echoed off the walls causing both King Vegeta and the doctor's heads to snap in attention.

"You said I could experiment on the alien brat," The doctor continued.

"I know what _I _said now I'm asking what you _did_!" King Vegeta bellowed.

Whimsical laughter was once again heard as the two tried their best to look away from the young Princess. "I may have tinkered with her brain too much, which may have resulted in a lack of- or no impulse control."

"Shinny!" A voice called out before the sound of the said _shinny_ object was thrown to the ground. The alien doctor's lower jaw fell open, shock and rage following through his veins. "Can I kill her?" He muttered to himself.

"Great," King Vegeta gritted his teeth, "You _broke_ her." He glared at the shorter doctor, "She was a fucking Lunarian Princess and as you know that race is extinct! Where are we going to get another one?" He questioned, his eyes following the once dignified Princess now running around like a mad woman in her undergarments.

King Vegeta shook his head, "Fix her," He grounded out the command and with a flutter of his cape began walking towards the exit. Though, before he could even reach it the double doors flew open, "Father!" Prince Vegeta shouted upon entering the Medical Room.

At the sound of his voice Princess Serenity's head shot up, "Pretty!" She declared and with speeds that could rival a cheetah she crossed the room before pouncing on her prey. Laughing she slid down his hard armored body propping herself on her knees. "Wom-" Prince Vegeta began but paused when he felt his pants being yanked down.

Still giggling Princess Serenity used his distracted state to her advantage by knocking him down on the ground before once again pouncing on top of the stunned Prince.

King Vegeta shared a glance with the doctor, clicking his tongue on the roof of his mouth. "Well, that's one way to lose your virginity son."

**Reviews, I love them so leave em! **


	32. Lesson

Disclaimer: Do we have to do this every time? Well, might as well. I really in no shape or form own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z. You guys should be thankful that I never did.

_Theme: Lesson_

"Mother, are you and Father fighting?"

The question slipping past the bubble gums lips of the sugary eleven year old would have frozen a normal housewife in her tracks. The housewife's questionable behavior would be all but forgotten as she would need to repair their pristine family portrait in her daughter's eyes. But, not one to follow in normal behavior especially when she had mischief on her mind Usagi continued on in her actions, unaffected.

"Of course not sweetie," Usagi answered, mirroring her husband's proud smirk flawlessly. "We're just working on our communication skills," She answered quite curtly. Swirling a make-up brush with a swift circular motion in hot pink rouge she tapped off the excess before bringing the brush to her canvas.

"Rea_lly_," Chibiusa's red eyes narrowed down towards her Mother's face skeptically. "Communication skills?" Usagi nodded at her question but didn't glance up while her daughter's own petite hands continued to thread long strands of coarse hair together. "Is that why you drugged dad-"

"-Ah, ah, ah, I _helped _him take a nap." Usagi interjected.

"_Right_," Chibiusa rolled her ruby orbs skywards. "I stand corrected, is that why you _helped_," She spat out the word. "Daddy fall asleep and now we're making him into a cheap transvestite, to help with your communication skills." Usagi nodded once, "And, hot pink Mother, you can't be serious."

Finally glancing up at her daughter a small patronizing smile graced her lips upon locking her blue orbs with Chibiusa's red ones. "I don't expect you to understand the complex dealings of an adult relationship at your age but sometimes." Her eyes darted back down to her husband's closed eyelids, her glare intensifying. "One needs to go to extremes to not only get a point across but to teach your partner a lesson they won't soon forget. Especially if that someone is a stubborn _ass_," She spat out the curse before letting out a huff. "One day when you're older and get married this will all make sense. Hmm honey, use more barrettes."

Chibiusa tied off the messy braid with a lavender ribbon. "One thing is for sure, this afternoon I'm going to have to set Dad up with one of those on-line dating sites to search for a new Mommy." Usagi's eyes narrowed dangerously on her daughter face. "Because when Dad wakes up he's going to send you into this next dimension."

Usagi let out a haughty laugh, "Vegeta wouldn't kill me unless he wanted to be performing one man shows every night." Chibiusa's brow furrowed in confusion but she didn't elaborate instead choosing to place more than the legal limit of rouge on her husband's cheekbones. "Besides after we're done we'll be heading off to visit with the Son's."

"Ah," Chibiusa's pink eyebrows shot up, "Hiding behind Goku." She gave her mother a thumbs up. "Good plan."

"So, moving on to more important things which color eye shadow better suits your Father's skin tone, flamingo or sea foam?"

---

Groggily Vegeta forced open his eyelids feeling as though he were fighting against gravity and ten ton weights just to get them to open. The Sayjin Prince felt strange inside of his own skin, heavy even, not liking the feeling of weakness he gritted his teeth and jumped to his feet ignoring the vertigo that came with the move. Instinctively he searched his home and nearby forest for unfamiliar kis and possible threats. Finding none, not even the ones of his wife or child, he relaxed slightly but never dropped his guard as he glided into the bathroom.

For the majority of his life Vegeta had spent it being a ruthless killer, beheading and ripping his enemies to shreds with his own bare hands. Still, all that blood shed that had undoubtedly desensitized the Prince to gore couldn't have prepared him in slightest for the image staring back at him in the mirror.

Vegeta's eyes widened in shock, his face contorted to one of pure horror.

His hair that was a display of his proud royal lineage had been glued into a spiky mohawk decorated with various leopard barrettes. Meanwhile messy braids were streaming down the sides of his face tied off at the ends with lavender, baby blue and yellow ribbons.

His face, which he could barley stand to look at, was caked with itchy make-up that reminded him of a circus clown.

Angrily he ripped off the fake eyelashes that were glued onto his eyelids. "Who in the fu-" Before he could finish off his curse a small piece of paper taped the toilet caught his eye. Reaching over he ripped it from the porcelain seat before opening it.

"_Dear Hubby, _

_By now you've felt my wrath for continually peeing on the toilet seat and __**not**__ cleaning up after yourself after I've told you numerous times to do so. If you've learned your lesson you're free to wash up and join us at the Son's, if not stay home and don't expect any kind of __release __tonight. Also, if your temper gets the better of you I'll be forced to defend myself and inform Goku that the thing in-between your legs is actually a cream puff. Who do you think he'll believe?_

**xoxo**

_Your wife, Usagi"_

Vegeta growled, forming a fist around the note before he allowed it drop to the ground. "_Hmpt_," Unzipping his pants a smirk graced his face as he allowed the contents of his bladder to spill onto the floor. "Let the war begin onna."

--

**An: It's been a couple of months since I've written anything; I think I'm a bit rusty. **

"Sere Vegeta

Why do you keep on making stories but not finishing it? It is absurd! You do this to every stories you have! Why oh why is beyond me! But keep it in my mind... Like your stories, each and every one of them! Cheers!"

**I kind of understand why you're upset, I know I haven't been updating my SM/DBZ stories as of late. I do plan on finishing them but you have to understand this story is meant to have 100 chapters.. if I don't take breaks from it I will go insane and One Wish is meant to be 30 chapters if not longer. So even if I was working solely on them I still would not be finished with them by now. (Also you posted this on Death and Dark.. honestly I'm planning on deleting those two stories one day.) **

**The way I work to keep my creative juices flowing is I need to work on different projects. Think of it like this, let's say you've just heard a new song and you're in love with it. You put it on repeat for days, weeks, months even but then one day you just get sick of it and can't stand to hear it anymore. You could choose to just turn off your ipod and stop listening to music for a couple of days or you could choose to listen to another song. Do you understand what I'm saying? I can't just work on one thing at a time or else when I grow bored I'll just put the project down and will work on it "later" and later could be three or four months later. (And, what usually happens is I just simply forget about it.) **

**The thing right now with me is I've grown bored of DBZ not SM that's why I've been writing a lot of SM one-shots and also I've been exploring different fandoms. That's just where my muse is taking me. **

**ills**


	33. Credit Card

Disclaimer: Like I would ever have a chance to own these two amazing shows. I so don't own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z.

**Theme: Credit Card**

_May_be…

Just may_be_…

If the mighty, unconquerable Prince of Sayjins _had _been taught to be vigilant and _maybe_ even a little, tiny bit suspicious of women growing up then _maybe_ she wouldn't have caught him by surprise.

Instead Vegeta had been taught that women were beneath him and could be easily overpowered by simple maneuvers. (The only instant were he'd even experienced defeat at the woman's hand had been by that android who he considered a faux woman. So, taking that into account it hardly counted.)

Nearly biting his royal tongue off he had to use all of his willpower to not give into his animalistic urges and allow his eyes to drift towards her ample chest. As if sensing his internal struggle a small smile pulled at the corner of her plump, shimmering rose colored lips.

A low growl rumbled deep within his own chest, a clearly defined _warning_ which went ignored by the young blonde as she continued to lean forward to place her hand on his bulging bicep. "O_hh_," She squeaked. "It's so hard; you must work out a lot." Her velvet voice continued to gush over his physique but the words were carried off by the wind, unacknowledged. The Prince's attention had been focused on the pool of heat which had started off so innocently underneath her fingertips but now had made its way to his lower abdomen.

"So, what do you think, sir?" The young girl asked, the florescent light glittering off her name tag which unusually had a crude drawling of a cartoonish bunny on it instead of her actual name.

Before Vegeta could even open his mouth to speak or take the girl in his embrace and bend her over the counter a masculine hand touched his shoulder. "Dad, what are you- oh, hey." Trunks turned his attention from his brooding father and greeted Usagi with a friendly smile. "Sorry if he was bothering you miss," He apologized and in that moment Vegeta wanted nothing more then to slam his only son's face into a nearby wall.

"Not at all," Usagi waved her hand dismissively. "We were just discussing the benefits of using Applewood deodorant and its various lines of products which won't leave a cakey white residue upon use. Would you like to try one of our free samples?"

Trunks' returning smile was tight; internally he was surprised that his father hadn't threatened to send the petite girl to the next dimension yet. "No, thank you," He answered ignoring his father's customary scowl. "Come on dad," The lavender haired boy urged and it took nearly all of his self control for Vegeta to turn away from the woman's seductive gravity.

Once they were out of hearing range Trunks turned his head slightly towards his antisocial father. "They're paid to flirt with every man that passes them," He said watching Vegeta's unchanging face with some scrutiny before shifting his eyes away momentarily. "You would need a credit card to even be able to get her attention." He stated absently and the instant his eyes shifted back towards his father he was shocked to see that he'd disappeared. "Dad?" He questioned but his blue orbs soon spotted his father standing next to the sales girl once again.

Trunks let out a sigh, 'Mom defiantly isn't going to like this.'

It would take Trunks a few more minutes to realize that there was not only an object in Vegeta's hand but that it was indeed his very own wallet.

---

Sere Vegeta:

**LOL, someone has anger issues. **

_Not every readers appreciate stories of every writers/authors, they are either love it or disgust by it. Writers are intended to be critisized by their readers, that's what life is, so live with it!_

**Ah, that was meant to be criticism? You telling me what I can or can not work on? Lol, sweetie if I couldn't handle it I wouldn't have responded to you in a kind and polite manner. **

_I don't care if you run out of ideas or concepts._

**So, you would be happy if an author just ran out of ideas and just started writing filler chapters or a plot that goes nowhere. I'm sorry sweetie but that means you have no taste. **

_You wrote a story, hooked your readers by reading it and then all of a sudden you don't want to end it?! WTF!_

**Are you talking about Death and Dark, if so what the hell are you talking about? I started and ENDED those tales when I was fifteen years old but ended up taking them off this website when it split and became both FF and FP. I was merely rewriting and reposting them because my friend encouraged me to. **

**And, if you're talking about this collection and One wish then where in my last message did you suddenly come up with the concept that I wasn't going to finish them? I simply said that I needed to take breaks from them once and a while because they were so long. **

_Before you write a story next time, think the people who are going to read it, not only yourself. You should learn from your last chapter title: LESSON!_

**Lol, like I said sweetie, you def have some anger issues. You know they give classes to help you fix those problems lol. Maybe you should do yourself a favor and you see that tab up top click on the filter and only read stories that are finished. **

**And, actually I write for myself as a stress relieving hobby and I go where my muse takes me if you don't like that then you don't have to read my tales. I won't care either way sweetie. **

**Thank you for the review it really made me laugh. **

**ills**


	34. Majin

Disclaimer: Guess what? I still don't own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z.

Theme: Majin

Despair, sourly began to cake itself on her tongue, washing down her esophagus to form a heavy ball which she had trouble swallowing. "Usagi! We have to go," A mere shadow of what could be called a voice called out next to her. Her skin smudged with ash, Usagi turned to see the expressions of horror and fear littered on her friend's faces.

"Usa, oh my god, your ears," Chichi began, her voice shaken, "Their bleeding."

Unemotional, dead eyes turned away from the older woman to stare back at the squared circle in the middle of the dome. Standing calmly in the center was her lover, wickedly taking the lives of innocents as it were nothing.

"Usa!" The persistent voices continued to rise and she could numbly feel someone tugging on her arm.

Moister overwhelmed her vision as her fingers absently pulled off the gold band from her left hand. "Why," She asked of the debris filled air, laying her ring on the broken, twisted railing.

Absently she followed after Chichi, silently saying a final goodbye to her Vegeta.

--

An: Thanks for reading! Oh, I decided to end this at 50 chapters.. so we're almost done!

_Sere Vegeta: __So this will be the last time I'm gonna read and answer you back_

Oh, my god, THANK YOU, that was the best X-mas present you could have given anyone, an end to your constant whining and poor grammar. Thank the heavens.

ills


End file.
